China's Flower
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: What if Shang had found out that "Ping" was really a woman before it was shown in the movie? What if the two had a blossoming romance, even then? My 1st Mulan fic...
1. Default Chapter

This is my first "Mulan" story... I hope you like it...  
  
  
  
  
China's Flower  
  
Part 1  
  
Discoveries  
  
  
  
  
Mulan, or Ping, as she was now known, sighed as she thought of her leader. "Shang," she murmured.   
  
He was amazing; handsome; perfect in every way. The only problem was: he didn't know who she really was. And until he knew that, there was no way that he could even begin to like her. It was such a problem! "Mulan! Let's go, you've got an early day tomorrow!" came the intrusive voice of Mushu.  
  
Didn't he ever give up? As the red dragon harped on, Mulan continued to think of her captain; her crush. She blushed slightly, realizing the truth. She *did* have a crush on him. But did he care? Probably not, since he only knew of her as Fa Ping; son of Fa Zhou. He probably didn't even know that a Fa Mulan even existed. But she did, and she was one of his troops. No one could ever find out, though.   
  
Rising to her feet, Mulan walked toward her tent, smirking as Mushu continued on. "Quiet, Mushu," she finally said as she laid down. "I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Oh, sure, now you sleep!" the dragon complained, but he went silent anyway.   
  
Mulan fell asleep with thoughts and images of Shang dancing in her head. She couldn't forget about him -- her buff captain.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The man looked at Chi Fu, frowning. "Are you telling me that Shan Yu and the others have neared the Emperor's palace?!"  
  
"Yes, Captain. It appears that your father's troops are... not equipped enough to hold them off much longer."   
  
"Suit up the men, we ride out tonight!" the man snapped, exiting the tent quickly.  
  
"Y-yes, sir." As Shang left Chi Fu's sight, the scribe muttered, "Do this, do that," in a mocking voice. "I'd like to show him a thing or two!"  
  
"Ping!" Shang called from outside the man's tent. He had experienced the strangest urge to awaken the man himself, rather than leaving it for someone else to do.   
  
"Wh-what?" Ping asked, coming outside with only a blanket clutched around his shoulders. "Is something wrong, Captain?" he asked, blinking sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Get ready to ride," Shang said roughly. "General Li needs our help."   
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The situation is hopeless, sir," a soldier reported. "Shan Yu's troops are too strong! They outnumber us fifty to one!"  
  
"Then we fight harder," General Li said calmly. "I will not fail my emperor! ... Not this time," he added silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Mulan stared at the Captain, one of the few people who was also mounted on a horse, she couldn't help but smile. He was so handsome; so brave! But he would never be hers... The matchmaker had made it clear that she could never make a suitable match... Love and marriage was not in Fa Mulan's destiny... Only war and posing as a soldier, it seemed.  
  
She could still dream, though, couldn't she? And right now, her dreams were centered on romance and Li Shang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shang had noticed Ping watching him, but had said nothing. What was with the man? Probably just admiration for his captain, Shang decided, nothing more. Reining in his horse, he looked back at the straggling men. Seeing Ping mounted on the horse, he couldn't help but smile. The man had progressed admirably since coming to the training camp. It was like he was a whole different person!   
  
"We'll make camp here!" he called out.   
  
As the men stopped in their tracks and dropped in exhaustion, many not even bothering to pitch their tents, Shang kept his eyes on Ping. The boy dismounted the horse and quickly and efficiently pitched her tent. Exhaustion and fatigue slowed Ping's movements, but he got the job done. "Beautiful," Shang whispered, before he realized what he was thinking. He had been thinking of Ping as a woman! But that was insane... Wasn't it?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Late the next night, Mulan was going for a late-night swim after she was sure that all the other men were already asleep. Taking advantage of the nearby lake was relaxing, a luxury she had long been missing in the long days of training.  
  
"Is this lake free for anyone to swim in or is this a private party?" a voice quipped.  
  
Mulan jerked up in surprise, staring at Shang. "I... I..." she croaked, making sure that she stayed beneath the water.  
  
Shang laughed, entering the water. "Hm, it's not cold. Amazing," he observed.  
  
"I..." Mulan stuttered.  
  
"Ping, relax!" Shang said. "It's just me; your Captain."   
  
*Yeah, that's what I'm worried about,* Mulan thought, but said nothing. Careful to stay away from Shang, she paddled to the deepest part of the lake where he couldn't get near her. As she kept her eyes trained on him, suddenly he disappeared. "Shang?" she called uncertainly.  
  
"Gotcha!" a voice called as Shang grabbed onto her chest.  
  
His grip slipped as he realized something -- Ping's chest wasn't flat! As Shang stared at him, he realized something else -- Ping wasn't a man! "You're... you're..." he stuttered.  
  
"I can explain!" Mulan exclaimed.  
  
"It had better be good," Shang growled. *This explains my odd feelings!* he thought. *Well, that's good, I suppose... Isn't it? At least I know that Ping's a woman. But who is Ping, really? And why did she do this? But she's so beautiful...*   
  
Shang continued to stare at her, seeing her illuminated in the moonlight. Could he have a chance with her? He was beginning to see that he liked her...   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Please review... I should have a new chapter out soon... ^__^ 


	2. Second In Command

This is my first "Mulan" story... I hope you like it...  
  
  
  
  
China's Flower  
  
Part 2  
  
Second In Command  
  
  
  
  
  
Shang backed away from "Ping," staring at him. "Wh... Who are you?"  
  
She blushed slightly, sinking deeper underneath the water until she was submerged up to her chin. "I-I am Fa Mulan," she said quietly. "I am sorry I lied -- it was to save my father."   
  
"I can understand wanting to help your father," Shang told her. "But why the subterfuge? Why did you lie to us all?"   
  
"Would you really have let a woman into your camp?" she asked wisely.  
  
Shang sighed. "No, I would not. You are wise beyond your years, Fa Mulan. But I ask you: Why did you not stay in your village and gain a match with an honorable man? You wanted to shame your family by running off?"   
  
Mulan frowned. "No, I did nothing like that. I was... shamed before the matchmaker and so I left. I thought that if I could save my father from having to fight in the war and bring honor to our family, the village could overlook my shame."   
  
"Why would they want to cast aside a beautiful maiden such as yourself?"  
  
Mulan blushed, turning her face away from him. "Thank you, but I am not. I have brought shame upon my family."  
  
"Shame? Even though the matchmaker does not think you to be an exceptional woman, I do. You, Fa Mulan, have done more than any woman. I admire your bravery."   
  
Mulan smiled, but then she realized something. "Er... I don't think we should be having this conversation now..." she said hesitantly.  
  
"What?" Shang asked, but then realized their situation. "Oh! Sorry."   
  
He turned his back as she exited the lake, getting dressed. "Okay," she called, turning her own back to give him privacy.  
  
As Shang climbed from the pool of crystalline water, he couldn't help but admire Mulan's body. Well, the backside anyway, since her front was hidden from view. Getting dressed, he reminded himself that Mulan, even though female, was one of his troops and should be treated as such. "Mulan, I admire your grace and bravery," Shang said as he belted his tunic around his waist.   
  
"Thank you," she replied. "I am not brave, though. I'm foolish."   
  
Turning to look at him, Mulan studied him. "Fa Mulan, you underestimate yourself," Shang said strongly. "You *are* brave, or else you wouldn't be here. I've seen my share of cowards, and you aren't one."   
  
"Thank you," was Mulan's soft reply. Glancing toward the camp, she waited for him to speak.   
  
"Mulan... When you first came here, I thought you were a wimp; a boy who thought he could be a man. As your training progressed and you became one of my finest soldiers, I thought that perhaps there was hope for yet. But now, knowing the truth about you, I see that I was wrong... You are the best fighter China could ever hope for."   
  
Mulan smiled at the praise, glad that he acknowledged her. "I thank you, Captain."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chi Fu!"  
  
"Yes, sir?" the scribed sneered, looking at Shang.  
  
"I want Mu-- er, Ping enstated as my second-in-command."   
  
Chi Fu raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Second-in-command? That incompetent child?"  
  
"Yes." Shang looked at him. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
The scribe shook his head. "No, of course not."   
  
As he walked away, though, his grumbling could be heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mulan stared at Mushu, rolling her eyes. "Nobody saw me!" she repeated for the tenth time.  
  
"Are you sure?" the dragon persisted. "You should know better than to go off alone -- especially swimming! What if they find out that Ping ain't really a man?"  
  
"If that happens, it's just something I'll have to deal with," Mulan said impatiently as she pulled on her clothing. "Now, come on, they're starting without us."   
  
The captain had called an assembly that morning because there was something important that he needed to discuss with all of them. It seemed that whatever it was it had made Chi Fu angry. If it made the stuffy man angry, it would be good for them, Mulan reasoned.  
  
Standing in the ranks, Mulan shifted her weight from one foot to another nervously. Although she had learned the art of patience from her training, it wasn't always easy. Especially since Shang knew her secret. Was this meeting because he was going to reveal her as the woman she was? Oh, how she hoped not! Hadn't he given his word?  
  
As Shang walked up, Mulan gulped nervously. Was he going to tell them? Would she be sent home in disgrace; bring disgrace to her entire family instead of the honor she had been hoping for? Hadn't she shamed them enough already? Shang looked down the ranks, fighting to keep the smile from his face as he saw Mulan. Or, rather, "Ping."   
  
"I have an announcement to make," he said loudly. "I have chosen one of you to be my second-in-command." As the men gasped, mumbling among themselves, Mulan relaxed. It seemed that he wasn't going to reveal her secret, after all.  
  
"It'll be me," Yao mumbled.  
  
"No, me!" Ling cried.  
  
"Quiet!" Shang yelled as they all began arguing about who would win. "The one I have chosen is... Ping."  
  
A collective gasp went up around the assembled men, all looking at Ping. Mulan's mouth dropped open in surprise. "M-me?" she squeaked.  
  
Shang nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, you, Ping. Come to my tent, we'll discuss your duties. The rest of you, continue training. We move out tomorrow."   
  
Mulan stood before him nervously, biting her lip. "Why did you choose me? Especially after you knew the truth about me?" she asked quietly.  
  
Shang looked up from a map laid out on the table. "I wasn't going to have a second-in-command. Not until I found our your secret, that is."  
  
"I-I'm afraid I don't understand..."   
  
Shang walked over to her, his eyes boring into hers. "When I found out that Ping was really a man; that you had come here to save your father, I felt compassion for you. I can understanding wanting to spare a family member any pain. Also, I realized that you were stronger than any female has a right to be. Perhaps that's partly my fault, hm, since I trained you? But no matter. You are now my second-in-command."   
  
"What... what will be expected of me?"  
  
Shang frowned slightly. "Well, if something were to happen to me, you would take over my position. You'll also have all the power that I have over these men and their respect, if they give it."   
  
Mulan smiled slightly. "That will be enough to please my father."   
  
"Good."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? I'll post another chapter soon. Oh, and by the way, there *will* be romance soon... Sorry... ^_^; 


	3. Sorrow of China

I'm sorry if some of this information doesn't go with the movie, it's been a long time since I've seen it and my niece has my copy at the moment. ^.^;  
  
  
  
  
China's Flower  
  
Part 3  
  
Sorrow of China  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was always a soldiers' worst nightmare to see the father of his leader felled in battle. But it was a grim truth that happened all too often, although those on Chinese soil had not wanted to witness the ravages of war. Even now, however, there were the cries of the dying all around. The stench of death stung the last survivors nostrils. He had been a last recruit, taken from Shang's army and sent to General Li's regiment. Unforunately, he had been sent to his death. Even now, with his last remaining bit of strength, he thought of his family. He would never see his wife, Mei Li, again; would never hold his two children, Sao Ting and Ping Lee in his arms again. Life was gone for him. Death would come to claim him swiftly.  
  
"I am Chien Tao; I beg for Death to visit on swift wings to deliver me from this torment," he groaned.  
  
Death would be a welcome release from the torture he had suffered at the hands of the Huns. Was that too much to ask?  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Mulan frowned, seeing Shang's distracted countenance again. "You are thinking of your father?" she murmured, moving her horse alongside his.  
  
"Yes," he murmured. "It is hard not to. It is hard to think that when he left me in command, that was the last time I will see him alive."   
  
"Do not give up hope, Shang." She placed a hand on his, which were resting against the reins. "All is not lost, not yet."   
  
He sighed. "I am glad that you, who have so little, can be so optimistic."   
  
She smiled slightly. "It is not always easy, but one learns."  
  
Shang nodded slightly. "Mulan!" came the hissed voice of Mushu, who was stuffed inside Mulan's saddlebags. "Are you crazy? If you're not careful, he'll find out your secret! Then where will you be?"   
  
Mulan sighed. "It's okay," she said, impatient with the lizard.  
  
"You realize that I should have killed you for your actions, don't you?" Shang said suddenly.  
  
Mulan stiffened, looking at him. "I know that, yes. I had hoped that you would possess enough compassion that you would not."   
  
"You know the penalty?"  
  
"Death," she whispered miserably. "I beg you, reconsider!" she cried, looking at him with frantic eyes.   
  
"I was not thinking of that. Do not fear, as my second-in-command you have all the power any man in the same position would."   
  
"Then why..."   
  
"To keep your on your toes." He grinned at her before spurring his horse onward, ahead of the group.   
  
She laughed to herself, glad that he had found some happiness in the moment. Maybe everything would be all right. She just had to believe; to hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
I have nothing. Hope is a dead thing; something I can no longer believe in. I wonder if I would have been so happy, so carefree, had I known that when I joined the army I would have been going to my death. I probably would have had a different outlook on it all. Maybe I would have even protested my coming here. But it wouldn't have mattered. I had to come; there was no one else. I suppose death is better than going back home without honor. But is it worth it? Would it really matter if my family didn't have honor? Would it be enough for them to have me there, not some war hero?   
  
I suppose it's too late for me to find out now, isn't it? My time is up; death draws near. I'm only glad that I got to serve in General Li's regiment. He was the best man I've ever known.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mulan had been under the impression that their orders had been to all along meet up with General Li, but now she found out differently. As Shang confided in her that they had received a missive from General Li's messenger to make haste to the Northern Pass, Mulan realized that this must be more dire than previously thought.   
  
Mushu and Cri-Kee had been even more surprised than she. They hadn't thought that General Li would need assistance, and certainly not from trainees. (AN: No, in this story, Mushu and Cri-Kee did *not* write the letter. It was authentic.)  
  
As their journey brought them nearer to the place where they were to meet up with General Li, Mulan couldn't shake off that strong feeling of foreboding that had been nagging at her. She just had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. Should she alert Shang? No, he would probably pass it off as stupid female thoughts and dismiss it without another word.  
  
Frowning, Shang glanced back at "Ping." Didn't she ever rest? Sighing, he realized that perhaps she felt that she had to do more than the others to prove herself to him. But that wasn't true. He didn't think that she was less capable because she was a woman. That was how society was supposed to think, though. He was one of the few who wasn't in that mold, however.  
  
"Captain Li, are you sure that you made a wise decision in making Ping your second?" Chi Fu asked stuffily as he rode up beside Shang.  
  
Sighing, Shang rolled his eyes and looked at the man. "I know what I am doing," he said firmly.  
  
"Of course," Chi Fu said in a tone that implied Shang didn't know anything, least of all what he was doing.  
  
Shang's hands tightened on the reins, holding back barely restrained anger. He was very close to hitting the scribe, but he knew that to do that would bring the ire of the Emperor upon him, and that was something that he didn't need.  
  
"Captain!" came a voice.  
  
Shang looked at the scout who had gone ahead, to look for signs of a possible ambush. "Sir," the man said quietly, handing Shang a very familiar looking helmet.  
  
In that moment, Shang's world crashed down around him. "Father..." he whispered in horror.   
  
Closing his eyes tightly against the pain, he grasped the helmet in his hand and gritted his teeth. "No," he whispered. Snapping his eyes open, he spurred the horse ahead at a full gallop.  
  
Reining in the horse at the edge of a cliff, he looked down at a horrendous sight. A field littered with bodies, long-dead corpses that could no longer tell their tale. The flag of his father's regiment fluttered silently in the breeze, a mute testament to who had been killed here. It was a slaughter, an ambush. Shang knew that his father wouldn't have allowed himself and his regiment to be killed so easily. He let anger take the place of his pain, it was easier that way. Turning back to the troops crowded behind him, he began barking out orders.  
  
"Shang, you can't hide the pain forever," Mulan said quietly as she walked up beside him.  
  
He glared at her, gripping his father's helmet so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "It's none of your business," he growled.  
  
She sighed, turning away from him. "Very well."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. ^_^ I know, I know, no romance yet... Soon, though. We had to get the tragedy out of the way first... 


	4. From a City of Gold

_From A City of Gold to a Prison of Darkness_

**Author's Notes**: I skipped over the scene of the soldiers against the Huns in the mountains, but I think I've described it well enough so you can tell the changes from the way it was in the movie. Remember: I haven't seen this movie since at least 1999, so I may be a bit off in some of my details... 

In this chapter, I have begun trying to incorporate some of the actual historic details from the time of Fa (Hua) Mulan. _Trying_, remember. ^^;; I have gone with the rumor that she lived during the Sui Dynasty, and originated from the Shangqui province in Henan. There are many different opinions about when and where she lived and was born, so I just picked one. 

During the time of Sui Dynasty, they spoke what is considered "Middle Chinese." It would be considered archaic by modern terms, as Mandarin is most commonly used today. "Middle Chinese" is a 'dead' language, and I was able to find no information on it. So any Chinese words I add will be from "modern" Chinese. 

In the "Ballad of Mulan," which is the poem where Mulan was spoken of, they spell her name as "Mu-Lan." Since I'm doing this with as much of 'Disney' stuff as I can, I'll keep it as Mulan, although the spelling of Mu-Lan seems much more authentic to me. 

Fa Zhou (Mulan's father) is much more strict in this story than in the Disney movie. That is because I feel that Disney only wants "happy endings" and will easily twist around true facts just to make their movies "happy" and non-violent. Zhou would not have let Mulan's actions slide, and neither would the Emperor. The Emperor would have killed her, or severely reprimanded her, not let Mulan go home with his blessing and his crest. 

Disney's 'policy' of "happy endings" grates on the nerves sometimes, although I'll admit that perhaps it's okay for a child. A fantasy world is all fine and good, but if you're still living in a fairy-tale world after the age of ten, then someone will snap you out of it very harshly. Disney's "happy endings" corrupt the minds of children who need to learn that life isn't always roses. (~ The previous was only the thoughts and/or opinions of the author, and need not be applied to anyone, and especially not to some sort of flame or lawsuit. ;P ) 

Well, that's enough of my ranting. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. I tried to make it extra-long since I haven't updated in a while. 

*** 

The Imperial City was far more impressive than even Mulan had imagined. She had expected it to be overwhelming, but not so much so. Riding into the city on her horse, she looked around with wide eyes, just as the rest of the soldiers were doing. Citizens lined the streets, crying out to honor the soldiers who had defeated the Hun army. Mulan had taken a side wound and Shang had earned a blow to head. Both were fine now, and Mulan's secret had remained safe, thanks to Shang insisting that he himself doctor his prized soldier. 

Gazing around the city, Mulan ignored the pulling of wounded skin as she guided Khan through the busy street. Up ahead, she could see the Imperial Palace. It was extravagant; an amazing building. The Emperor was a very lucky and important man indeed! 

Cries of "honor to China!" and "balance for the people!" went up around the soldier's as they advanced upon the palace. Steering Khan away from an elderly woman so that she wouldn't splash her with the puddle of water pooled nearby, she nodded respectfully at the woman who led her grandmother away. It reminded her of her own grandmother, and the amusing time she had had when proving that Cri-Kee was "lucky." Would she ever have a carefree life like that? Deceiving the Imperial Army was _not_ conductive to keeping her family's honor. 

Eyes locked on the Palace looming ahead, she took in a deep breath to steady herself. If the honored Emperor ever learned that a woman had lied to make her way into his army, he would have her killed. Honor would then forever be held from the Fa family, and her father would turn away from the memory of his only daughter. 

Emperor Yang Ti most likely awaited Shang in his palace. Throughout all of China, Emperor Yang Ti was an honored man. Some people did not like his way of ruling, in fact, they believed the general Wen Ti to be much better, but they bowed beneath Yang Ti's rule. Mulan had heard her father's words, and he would proudly bring honor to the Fa family by serving in the Emperor's army. Instead, Mulan had taken the decision away from him by stealing his armor, horse, and the missive to join the training camp. 

"Ping." She looked over at Shang, who had maneuvered his horse near hers. "Are you ready for this?" 

She smiled weakly. "I would much prefer to enter here as a woman, but I cannot ignore my duty to my father. I keep my identity as 'Ping' until all of this is over." 

A woman's place was behind a man, and she was never to speak out against one. But around Shang, who knew what he saw wasn't true, she felt right to be able to speak candidly. All of her life, she had been taught to remain quiet and subservient, but now she could be herself. 

Dismounting the horse, Mulan followed Shang and the others into the palace. She gazed at the Emperor, shaking slightly in the fear that this wise man would be able to see through her disguise. "Welcome, heroes of China!" the Emperor said, holding his arms out in greeting. "Come, a feast has been prepared." 

Once everyone was situated in the dining hall, servants served the meal. Picking up her chopsticks, Mulan studied the steaming, delicious-smelling food that had been set before her. Much of it was familiar, at least in description. Daughter of a middle-ranking injured soldier, Fa Mulan had never had a chance for the finer delicacies. 

Shang spoke with the Emperor about their victory over the Huns', gaining positive responses from the man. The Imperial Highness himself kept casting glances toward Ping, but so far had said nothing. It made her nervous, admittedly since she was trying to fool the most important person in all of China! Looking around the hall, she saw a portrait of the Imperial Procession on one of the walls. 

"We are humbled within your presence, Emperor," Shang said. Lying down his chopsticks, he calmly picked up the cup of tea sitting nearby. 

The Emperor nodded, eyes drifting to land on each of the soldier's gathered at the table. "I welcome the army of Captain Li, who has beaten the odds and trampled the Hun army!" 

A cheer went up around the table, and Mulan felt a pang of pity for Shang. He was being honored, but at the expense of his father's life. If General Li hadn't fallen at the hands of the Hun army, then Shang never would have gotten the recognition he now did. 

"_Y'a_?" 

Looking up at the servant's question of more tea, she nodded politely, a soft smile on her face as she held up her tea cup. Noticing the woman's odd look, she remembered too late that she was pretending to be a man. Manners ingrained since birth had taken over, and Mulan had momentarily forgotten the charade of playing a man. 

Sipping the warm tea, she kept her eyes on the Emperor. He was a wise man, and surely wouldn't like being deceived in such a way. A woman in the army was frowned upon, and would surely result in her death. It was treason, betrayal, and a number of many other offenses. Death would be too nice of a punishment for what she had done. 

"That soldier at the end of the table, he is a bit young. Was the fighting harsh on him?" 

Looking to see who the honored Emperor spoke of, Shang cringed inwardly to see that it was 'Ping.' For anyone else, he would have easily brushed it aside. But if Yang Ti realized that 'Ping' was really a woman, it would mean death. "Son of Fa Zhou, from the Shangqui province. In the beginning, he was an awful soldier. But he has matured, Emperor. You would be proud to call him a soldier in your Imperial Army." 

Yang Ti nodded, reaching down to pick up his tea. Sipping at the warm liquid, he couldn't keep the frown from his face. "He still looks far too childish. Once this celebration is over, send him home. I won't have such a feminine-looking man in my army." He laughed. "Surely Fa Zhou is dishonored by this son!" 

Frowning, Shang regarded the emperor. It wasn't that the actions were out of character for the man, because the current Emperor had never been considered a nice man. Yang Ti would make an example of Mulan before killing her, because it would give him honor to be ridding China of a traitor. Shang had come to admire the girl's spirit, if nothing else, and would hate to see Mulan dishonored. 

"Fa Zhou's son is honorable," Shang said tightly. "Honored Emperor, do not judge Ping on his outward appearance. Inside, he is admirable." 

The Emperor frowned at him, brushing an imaginary piece of dirt from the long silk sleeve of his outfit. "This Ping looks far too much like a woman." He sneered in the direction of the one he spoke of. "How can you honor one such as this?" 

Shang bowed his head, looking at the remains of his dinner. "I cannot argue with you, honorable Emperor. Allow me to send Fa Ping back to the Shangqui province so that the Fa family will not be publicly dishonored." 

The Emperor waved his hand dismissingly. "Do as you wish, Captain Li. But be back in this palace in a week's time, so that you may be present for the festival and ceremony honoring yourself and your father. The family name of Li will be known throughout all of China!" 

Mulan looked up at the Emperor's last words, her eyes reflecting her happiness for Shang. General Li would get the recognition he deserved. After death, yes, but the man had greatly deserved to be known for his selfless deeds. "My father was a great man," was all Shang said before he left the table. 

Mulan's eyes widened at the man's actions. He had simply walked away from the Emperor's dining table! Was he crazy? A person didn't just abandon the Emperor's company like that! A guard moved to stop him for his affront to the Emperor, but Yang Ti waved him away. Mulan's eyes flew to the Emperor in shock. Any one else who left before the Emperor would face at least prison sentence. Somehow Shang had gained pardon. 

The Emperor left the table, nodding at the soldier's who were still seated. Remembering Mushu and Cri-Kee, Mulan quickly scooped some leftover food into a napkin*, and secreted it in a pocket before leaving the table. 

*** 

In her room, Mulan laid the food down and walked to the window as Cri-Kee and Mushu descended upon the rations viciously. Looking out the window to the Imperial City, she felt a pang of worry hit her. Was it right to be here, with her family so far away? She could only be relieved that the Hun army hadn't gotten to the Shangqui province. Her family was important to her, and she had done this only to spare her father the torture of having to go into battle with a permanently injured leg. Her superiors and the Emperor would never see it that way, however. 

"This food is great!" came the compliments of Mushu from behind her. "Why do you get to go to the table and we gotta wait for leftovers? It ain't fair!" 

She frowned at the red dragon, her attention momentarily taken from the view outside her window. "I can't just show up with a mini-dragon and a cricket, Mushu. The Emperor would think I was crazy, and so would everyone else." Sighing, she looked at her two companions as they finished the meal. "I wish we could just go home." 

Mushu looked over, bits of food hanging from his mouth. "Home? I thought you wanted to be the big, bad warrior woman! What happened to that, 'Ping'?" 

She grimaced. "Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. If Emperor Yang Ti finds out, I'll only bring dishonor upon the Fa family name." 

"The Fa family is _my_ family, too!" Mushu reminded her, injured that he had been left out of her concern. "I won't let dishonor fall upon the Fa family name as long as I draw breath! I'm the dragon protector of the family!" 

Smiling softly, Mulan looked at him. "I still don't understand why the ancestors sent you, but you've been a great companion, Mushu." 

He nodded proudly. "Don't let my size fool you!" 

Laughing, she nodded and patted him on the head, gaining a glare. "I'd never let your diminutive size fool me again, Mushu. You're the best guardian and companion I could ever ask for." 

Hearing a knock on the door, she looked over. "Who is it?" 

"Captain Li," a husky voice said. "I'd like to talk with you, Ping." 

Opening the door, she peered out at him. "I-it's not proper for you to be in a woman's room, Captain." 

He frowned, shouldering his way into the room. Closing the door behind him, he frowned at her. "While you are in the Imperial City, or around any of the others, I am your commanding officer, and you are Ping. A _man_ who answers to my commands. Is that understood? You can't let your guard down." 

Mulan flushed. "I'm sorry; I forgot." Glancing toward the leftover food, she saw that Mushu and Cri-Kee had hidden themselves. She didn't want to have to answer Shang's questions about animals in the Imperial Palace. "What can I do for you, Captain Li? You left the Emperor's table so quickly... I hope that nothing was wrong. The Emperor was so kind to have a festival in your father's memory." 

A shoulder, still clad in armor, moved in a shrug. "I cannot speak on the Emperor's kindness, for it has not yet been shown to me. I feel that this 'festival' is only another way to honor himself. Do not forget, Emperor Yang Ti thinks only of himself." 

She nodded. "I do not know much of politics, being a woman, but I have heard the unrest about Yang Ti's rule. Still, we must honor him. He is the Emperor of all of China." 

"Yang Ti's rule cannot be denied," Shang said in a low voice. He faced her. "That is why I have come, Ping." He paused. "Mulan. Emperor Yang Ti has decreed that I take you back to Shangqui province, back to your family." 

Mulan frowned, not wanting to listen to his words. "I'm being sent back home? But why? I've done nothing to offend the Emperor!" 

Shaking his head, Shang walked to the window and looked out at the idyllic scene. Mulan couldn't help but remember that she had been in that pose only moments earlier. "Yang Ti's words cannot be ignored, Mulan. He feels that you are too 'feminine-looking' and will bring dishonor to your family name if you are allowed to remain in the Imperial Army." 

Eyes widening, she ran to his side, the lightness of her 'training' clothes not restricting her movements. "Are you serious? Emperor Yang Ti must reconsider! If I go back to my family now, I will not have brought them honor. I would be an awful daughter!" 

Shang looked at her, his jaw tightening as he looked at her frightened expression. "Mulan, you are not a failure. Your father will understand that you weren't able to do all that you set out to do. Who really would have expected you to come back bearing the Emperor's crest, or his thanks? That sort of thing only happens in fairy tales. To come back alive will be enough for the Fa family to honor you, Mulan." 

She looked at him, smiling tremulously. "My father is not as forgiving as you think, Captain Li. Fa Zhou is sometimes horribly angry! If I return home without gaining honor for the Fa family, I will be punished!" 

Reaching out a hand and resting it on her shoulder, he squeezed it to offer a form of comfort. "Fa Zhou will not harm you, Mulan. He will know that Fa 'Ping' was an amazing soldier; one that I am very proud of. Were it not for you, China would have fallen under the Hun's army." 

Mulan shook her head. "I know that it was not my actions that saved the day, but yours. You are an amazing soldier and leader, Captain. Never lose your spirit, or anything else that makes you the amazing captain I've come to care for." Turning, she walked to where she had left her bags. Surreptitiously looking for Mushu and Cri-Kee, she noticed them peeking out from the bag. Nodding to herself, she picked up the saddlebags that she kept on Khan to store her belongings. 

A mixture of heat and horse scent wafted up to tickle her nostrils as she smiled tightly at the man watching her. "I think it's time I left, don't you? I will not worsen Emperor Yang Ti's ire any further. The Fa family honor has already been badly compromised because of my thoughtless actions." 

He frowned at her. "If you believe the only honor you could give your family is to marry well, or come back bearing the Emperor's approval, you are sadly mistaken. Fa Mulan, you can bring your family honor in other ways." 

She scoffed, lifting up her sword. The armor she had left safely with Kahn. "And how do you propose that, Captain?" 

Shang studied her, seeing the dogged determination in the slant of her body. Mulan wasn't a girl who would give up easily-- on anything. There was a glint of anger in her deep brown eyes as she stood at the doorway. "You are a wise woman, Fa Mulan. You have much strength of spirit, something that is lacking from many people. I wish you luck in your life." 

Nodding, she exited the room quietly. Shang knew that it was the Emperor's will being done, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the girl. She had joined the Imperial Army to save her father, and bring honor to her family. Instead, she would be sent home in disgrace; sent away by the Emperor's command. Even learning that she was sent away for her feminine features would not set a light of humor on the situation. Shang had heard that Fa Zhou was a harsh taskmaster, and he would be heartily displeased with his only daughter's actions. 

Mulan left the palace, leading Kahn with her hand around the reins, a feeling of sadness descending upon her. She had come for honor, for recognition, but instead had been cast out of the Imperial City in shame. At least the Emperor hadn't realized she was really a woman, or she would have been killed instead. Small favors didn't matter much to her, since she was going back home in disgrace. Fa Zhou would be greatly disappointed in her, and her mother would look upon her with shame. She didn't want to think of how her honored grandmother would act. After making such a mess of things at the matchmaker's home, she felt embarrassed to return home. 

But there was nowhere else to go. 

*** 

Fa Zhou sat on a stone bench in the courtyard of his house, looking at the cherry blossoms drifting past. It had been a long six months since his daughter had left their home in the darkness of the night, and now she had returned home in disgrace. She had dishonored the Fa family name with her actions, and in doing so, Fa Zhou would never be honorable as he once had been. The limp that he was permanently stuck with after being injured in the Imperial Army was no longer a badge of respect, but a reminder of his daughter's foolish actions. 

Mulan hadn't foreseen the consequences of what she had done; she had only acted. She said that she did it out of love for her father, but Zhou knew better. Mulan had acted only out of selfishness! The girl had impersonated a soldier, fought in battles meant only for men, and mortified her entire family. She had done it for selfish reasons, and so had left her family to pay for her mistakes. 

She had come home, head hanging in embarrassment. As a good father should, Zhou had punished her duly. Five lashes and confinement to her room. Mulan would learn a true lesson of humility, and would never repeat her mistakes again. She had always been a headstrong child, and now she would gain the lesson she had deserved. Before, the girl's mother had shielded her from any true punishment for her actions, but now Li would not be able to save her from Zhou's wrath. Mulan had truly dishonored her family, and had begun to pay for her actions. 

The punishment as of yet was not nearly severe enough. The girl had dishonored her family in a horrible way; a way punishable by death if she had been caught! Mulan's actions would not be looked away from, she could have brought death to her whole family had Emperor Yang Ti known of her deception. 

"Honored husband." 

He looked up at the soft voice of his wife as the woman bowed submissively before him. "What is it?" he snapped as she remained in her prostrate position toward the ground. 

"Your daughter wishes to speak with you about her actions." 

Zhou frowned, grabbing his roughly-hewn cane as he got to his feet. Leaning heavily on the cane, he glared furiously at his wife. "A month she has been back from the Imperial Army and the deception she chose. Now she wishes to speak? Feh, the girl must have learned true humility during this time." 

As her husband hobbled away, Li said nothing. It was not a woman's place to contest her husband's will, no matter how much she may wish to. A Chinese woman's role after marriage was to be a submissive housewife and follow her husband's commands, whatever they may be. In a sense, she was merely chattel to the man picked by the matchmaker or her parents, and Li knew the strict regulations upon a woman of her station. Even though she wanted to protect her daughter from Zhou's wrath, she knew that it would be futile to even try. 

Mulan's punishment was because of her actions that had dishonored Zhou. As her father, he was responsible for her behavior, and even if no one knew of what she had done, she would still have to take her penalty. The punishment already doled out to her of five lashes and confinement to her room until Zhou said otherwise hadn't been as harsh as it could have been. If Zhou had wished, he could had condemned Mulan to death himself. As her father, he had that right if she had greatly dishonored the family -- which she had. 

Entering the house, Zhou stopped outside of Mulan's room. Pausing for a moment to gather together his thoughts, he entered, his limp slightly more pronounced than usual. "You wish to speak of your actions, daughter?" 

Sinking to her knees quickly, she remained with her forehead on the polished wooden floor. "Honorable Father, I know that what I did was wrong. I went against your word, impersonated a soldier, and I pretended to be a man in the presence of Emperor Yang Ti. I do not deserve forgiveness. Punish me as you see fit." 

Zhou was surprised by the words of his usually headstrong daughter. Fa Mulan usually showed a bluster of emotion; not cowering before any man. Perhaps the lashing had greatly affected her attitude. He smiled in satisfaction, gesturing her up from her pose. She rose, sitting on her knees as she looked at him nervously. "Your apology is well thought out, daughter. But your actions were not. I cannot let something of this magnitude go unpunished. Do you understand? You put everyone at risk by your actions." 

She nodded, lowering her eyes. Mulan did not speak yet, for she knew that her father would not accept her words. The apology she had given had used up all of her submissive nature, and she only felt rebellion deep within her soul now. But to unleash it while in the presence of her father would be a death sentence. Fa Zhou would never rest until he learned that his daughter had truly learned the lesson of humility. 

"You have been back here for a month," Zhou said. "In that time, you have learned to see the error of your ways. Should I so easily forgive you for the horrid deceptions you'd done?" 

Mulan shook her head. "I will not plead your forgiveness, Father. What I did was awful, and never should have been an issue. I have dishonored the ancestors; the Fa family will never have the status it once had." 

He nodded. "You understand that much at least." Leaning heavily on his cane, he regarded the girl in front of him. "The restrictions upon you are released, but you will be doing double your chores and you will help the matchmaker in her home when needed." 

"The matchmaker?" A look of horror appeared in Mulan's idea at the thought of the woman who surely hated her now. "Not her!" 

Zhou frowned at her. "Mulan!" he snapped. "You will apologize to the matchmaker for the shambles you made of her home before you left. You will aid her in whatever she asks of you. Is that understood? It is little payment for the embarrassment you caused the poor woman." 

She sighed, lowering her eyes. "Yes, Father." 

It was impossible to argue with the man, no matter how much she wanted to. He command, she obeyed. That was the law. Zhou's demands sounded absurd to Mulan, because she couldn't imagine being under the matchmaker's command. But if her father asked it of her, it would have to be done. 

The matchmaker, Song Mei-Ling, had always been a sturdy, well-respected matron of the village. Everyone went to her if they needed a match in love; it was her speciality. Being the village matchmaker was more of a hobby, since it had been passed down by her mother's family. With her husband's death, she had gotten all of the wealth he had, and much respect because he had been a well-liked general in the Imperial Army. 

Mei-Ling had always resented Mulan because her mother, Li, had gained the marriage that Mei-Ling herself had wished for. Fa Zhou had chosen Li instead of Mei-Ling, causing great animosity between the two. Mei-Ling had told Li that she would not let the past events effect her judgment of Mulan's matchmaking potential. And the woman hadn't; it had been Mulan's actions that had gained Mei-Ling's disapproval. Working as Mei-Ling's servant left a bitter taste in Mulan's mouth, but she would do as her father commanded. 

*** 

Song Mei-Ling observed the bowing girl in front of her. "Fa Mulan," she said, sneering as if she had smelled something unpleasant. "I've heard that you left in disgrace. Your father asked that I let you repay me for the anguish you caused me. Only because it is Fa Zhou will I allow this to be. I will work you hard, disgraceful girl!" 

Dressed in her best kimono, Mulan had come to the matchmaker's home hoping to gain her favor. But Mei-Ling would not easily give the girl the forgiveness she desired. Mulan had made a shambles of her business and her reputation, and the woman wanted revenge. "Young girl who disgraced her family, you will work for me until I say I am done with you. My reputation as best matchmaker for five villages has been ruined! You, Fa Mulan, will not get off so easily." 

Wincing at the woman's strident tone, Mulan continued to wait through the lecture, forehead pressed against the floor. Her father's voice rang in her ears as she recalled his words that she serve Mei-Ling to the best of her ability. 

"I will do all that I can, honored matchmaker," she said softly. "I did not mean to upset your business earlier. I left to make up for my horrid actions. I was a disgrace to my family, and I wasted your time. I hope that I can make it up to you." 

Mei-Ling frowned at her. "So much you did wrong! Where do we start to fix it all, eh?" 

After a bit of deliberation, Mei-Ling set Mulan to arduous task of scrubbing away spilled ink where it had soaked into the stone walkway leading to the woman's door. Some overeager student had been rushing in her haste to learn the calligraphy Mei-Ling would teach, and had overturned her ink bottle. Now, because of that girl's clumsiness, Mulan was bent at a task that seemed impossible. How did one get ink out of a stone? For that matter -- how did one get ink _into_ a stone? She grimaced, deciding that it was some sort of punishment Mei-Ling had devised. Mulan was in full view of anyone who traveled through town, and they would all laugh at her behind their hands. 

"Ink from a stone," she muttered as she scrubbed uselessly. How long would Mei-Ling keep her to this worthless task? The ink would never come out, however it had gotten soaked into the stone in the first place. It was a permanent stain; Mei-Ling had to know that. 

Hearing footsteps nearing, she tensed her shoulders as the figure stopped behind her. "Have you learned to be humiliated now, Fa Mulan?" 

The deadpan voice was none other than Mei-Ling, come to gloat over the younger girl's embarrassment. Getting to her feet, Mulan sketched a quick bow, the rag still clutched in one hand. "I have learned that you cannot get ink from a stone, honorable matchmaker." 

The woman glared at her. "People have passed by and laughed at your useless task. How did that make you feel?" 

"I have felt honored, because I can bring them humor." 

Mei-Ling stared at her. The girl should have been humiliated, not glad! Was she crazy; had something affected her mind? "Come, I have more work for you." Turning, Mei-Ling stalked into the house, knowing that Mulan would follow. The girl wouldn't want her father to hear that she had been disobedient. Sending Mulan to the task of cooking her nightly meal, Mei-Ling settled herself down at her writing desk, taking out a fresh piece of parchment. 

Rumors had been flying through the village that Mulan's absence had been because she had ran off with a man. Others said that she had went to the Emperor to try to keep her father from going off to war. Mei-Ling, on the other hand, knew the true reason. Her husband had been close with Chi Fu, the Emperor's scribe, and he had written to her of the feminine-looking soldier from the Shangqui province. 

Mei-Ling's radar of something being afoot had gone off when she had heard of Fa Zhou's son. The Fa Zhou that she knew -- and surely there was only one! -- did not have a son; only a disobedient and disgraceful daughter. Upon realizing that something was wrong, Mei-Ling had gained all the information from Chi Fu that she could before the Imperial Army camp had moved out. In between the wimpy man's bemoaning of his fate stuck babysitting the newly-ranked captain Li, she had learned that "Ping" could be none other than Fa Mulan in disguise. 

When she had realized just _who_ was in the army camp, Mei-Ling had deliberated over leaking the truth to Chi Fu. The man had stated his suspicions of the young man who was so weak, but he hadn't made much of a fuss over it. Chi Fu had been more concerned with complaining about the awful army food, and having to sleep in a tent. Between all of his grumbling, Mei-Ling had ferreted out the mentions of "Ping" and had waited for the time when she could disgrace the girl in front of everyone. 

Chi Fu's camp had moved out, and Mei-Ling had lost contact with him. She could only hope that Mulan would be discovered by her superiors and publicly humiliated and sent home in shame. Instead, the girl had snuck back into the Fa home in the dead of night, leaving Mei-Ling to learn of it only thanks to a few girls who had been gossiping in front of her home. When Fa Zhou had contacted her, she had decided to make Mulan suffer before revealing where she had been to all of the village and publicly disgracing the entire Fa family. Mei-Ling didn't want to have to humiliate Zhou, because she had previously carried a torch for him, but it couldn't be helped. If he hadn't married that weakling Li, he never would have had such an awful daughter! 

Penning a letter in the neatest calligraphy possible to Captain Li Shang of the Imperial Army, Mei-Ling couldn't stop a self-satisfied smirk from appearing on her face. Captain Li would read the missive from a horrified matchmaker who had learned of the girl's impersonation of a soldier quite by accident, and he would come rushing to the Shangqui province to criticize Mulan. Li Shang would want to keep it quiet so that the Emperor wouldn't hear of the woman who had slipped by the watchful eyes of the newly-ranked captain. 

Folding the letter in half as she heard Mulan nearing from where she had been cooking the dinner as ordered, Mei-Ling dismissed her impatiently. When the sun rose, she would send the fastest messenger she could find to the Imperial City to hand the message over to Li Shang and bring Mulan's world crashing down about her ears. If she thought she had known punishment from her father, it was nothing compared to what she would know when this letter was in the hands of the one it was addressed to. 

*** 

Notes: *I don't think they had napkins in ancient China, but it's possible that they did. Either way, here they do. ^^;; 


	5. New Households

**Notes**: Ming-Ue, Xiao-Chen, and others you do not recognize belong to me. I know that I've added many characters that weren't shown in Disney's "Mulan" and I also know that this story may be confusing at times, and working away from the Shang/Mulan love. If that's a problem for you, the reader, then feel free to choose another story. 

*** 

    Working under Mei-Ling's rule was starting to grow tiresome, and Mulan greatly wished for the sanctuary of the army camp. As a trainee in the Imperial Army, she had been free of the drudgery of a woman's life. Now that she was back in the Shangqui province, many things had returned to normal. Although she had greatly disgraced the Fa family name, resulting in having to work for Mei-Ling, who greatly hated her. Shaming the honored matchmaker had been an honest mistake, but Mei-Ling held it against her.   
    Mulan wasn't the sort of demure woman that was the Chinese epitome of propriety; instead, she was more of a feminine man, as the emperor had pointed out. Given the fact that Yang Ti had believed her to _be_ a man, it couldn't be said that he had been demeaning to the woman. Fa Mulan wasn't the docile woman who made a good match, and Mei-Ling continued in rubbing that in her face. Crying that she would never gain a husband, Mei-Ling made fun of Mulan each chance she got.  
    Fa Mulan was a headstrong woman, more inclined to climb trees than learn the flute which would enable her to make beautiful music to soothe her husband. No matter how Li had tried to teach her, Mulan remained her own person. It was a disgrace to the Fa family, and Fa Zhou resented that he hadn't been blessed with a son. If it were the emperor's wish, 'Ping' would have been killed upon entering the Imperial Palace and impersonating a soldier. If Yang Ti had known the truth, things would have been different.  
    Zhou did not feel the love a father was supposed to; he only resented the child for being born female. If Yang Ti had realized the deception and had her killed, Zhou could have pressed Li to give him a son. A son who would be honorable and not try to ruin the good name of the Fa family. It was Zhou's most desired wish that he not lose the family honor he had worked so hard to maintain. The limp he had from fighting in an earlier battle against the Huns would not have been enough to stop him from entering into the emperor's service once again. At least he would have died with honor -- not a weak man who looked to his _daughter_ for protection.   
    Sitting at a writing desk in the room he shared with his wife as twilight fell, Zhou penned a letter in shaking calligraphy. The light of the single candle faltered, but he pressed on. Old age crept up slowly, robbing him of the beautifully-penned characters he'd once been capable of writing. Now, they looked as if a normal peasant had nervously written a letter to a lady he had his eye on. Hearing his wife enter the room and get ready for sleep, he signed his name and folded the paper, sealing it so that no one could peek at the words within. Lying it on the side of the desk to have a village boy deliver it tomorrow for a few coins, he got to his feet and, changing, joined his wife on the bed.  
    He would have divorced Li long ago, if it wasn't for the fact that her father had been a very influential member of the emperor's court. With Li at his side, he had Yang Ti's approval, or at least the approval of the man's aide. Yang Ti knew nothing of the Fa family, save that Zhou had produced a disgraceful son of womanly countenance. Zhou's mind remained on the letter he'd laid on the desk for delivery in the morning.   
    Lin Ming-Ue, a woman from a nearby village, had caught Zhou's eye when he had traveled to the village of Qiao* for news of the Imperial Army's advancement after Mulan had fled. Ming-Ue had been there at the home of her old friend Wan Qui, a man of advanced years who fed Ming-Ue's hunger for the written word. Beautiful poems, stories of different lands, they all excited Ming-Ue, and Zhou had taken great pleasure in learning these things about the beautiful woman.   
    Zhou wasn't usually unfaithful to his wife, but Ming-Ue's beauty had struck something within him. A primal urge that he couldn't ignore; she made him feel like a young man again. He had never loved his wife, so being unfaithful to Li wasn't being unfaithful to a promise of love. He had spoken to his wife about leaving for Qiao again, which was a day's ride away. He had told her he would stay in a hotel, although it was his plan to stay with Ming-Ue and further their relationship. It was the letter he had penned that would arrange a meeting with her.   
    She was half Li's age, and quite beautiful, even if she had been widowed once before. Wan Qui, also Zhou's friend, had told him that Ming-Ue's husband had known of her liaisons with other men, but hadn't cared because he had his own concubines. Many of the man's women had been living in his home along with his wife, and Ming-Ue had cast them all out and gotten a whole new staff after the man's death in the army. She played the part of the grieving widow well enough, but it was her grown daughter that worried Zhou the most.   
    If Xiao-Chen, Ming-Ue's daughter, knew of her mother's liaisons with a married man, she would speak of Wan Qui about her mother's activities. Xiao-Chen hated the fact that her mother had become known as a disgraceful women, welcoming men into her bed, but it was Xiao-Chen who would be her mother's greatest hate. If Ming-Ue knew that her daughter had started a friendship with Fa Mulan before the woman had left for the Imperial Army, Ming-Ue would be greatly displeased. After she had grown, Xiao-Chen had left the town of Qiao and set up a residence in Mulan's town of Yinfeng.*   
    Zhou had never met Xiao-Chen, at least not in connection to the beautiful Ming-Ue. If he remembered her at all, he knew her as only his unwanted daughter's friend. Settling down to a restful night's sleep, he centered his mind on what was sure to be a pleasurable encounter with Ming-Ue. 

*** 

    Song Mei-Ling observed the woman who bent at the task of picking up the grains of rice that had spilled to the floor. For Mei-Ling, watching the girl at such menial tasks was a pleasure. Mulan had been nothing but trouble since she'd disgraced the matchmaker. The letter that Mei-Ling had sent to Captain Li Shang should have reached him by now in the Imperial City, and hopefully he would inform the emperor that a woman had impersonated a soldier.   
    Fa 'Ping' had lied to the emperor, and soon Captain Li would appear with the soldiers to take her away. A grim smile appeared on Mei-Ling's broad lips at the thought. Looking at the door as someone knocked on it, she heaved a sigh. "Come in!"   
    Mei-Ling was far too lazy to answer the door, so whoever had come to call would just have to enter by themselves. "Honorable matchmaker." The girl bowed low, her hair falling across her shoulders. As she rose, Mei-Ling recognized the face of Xiao-Chen, the girl who had come from the town of Qiao.   
    "Why are you here, Xiao-Chen?" Mei-Ling asked, a frown tugging at the lips that had previously displayed a smug smile.  
    The girl glanced nervously at Mulan, who hadn't paused in her task of picking up the spilled rice that had fallen when Mei-Ling had slammed a fist on the table in anger because the tea was lukewarm. "I have come to ask you for a match, honored one."   
    "A match, for you?" Mei-Ling looked the girl up and down. She had a pleasing face, and her figure was slim enough. There was no hint of fine-breeding; however, she had the manners of a debutante. Glancing a scathing glance toward Mulan, Mei-Ling reminded herself why she didn't bother with pretty young things who were too stubborn for their own good. "Usually is a father who comes to me seeking a match for their daughter," the woman said. "Why have your parents not come, child?"   
    Xiao-Chen frowned. "Surely you know of my mother's situation, honored matchmaker. Or have the whispers not yet reached your ears?"   
    "Of course I know about Ming-Ue. Dishonorable girl! Even in Qiao, I have trouble making her a match. When he finally accepted her... Ah, it was a good day! And to hear that your mother became a concubine in other's service? Feh! It disgraces me, and I frown upon you."   
    "My mother was not a wise woman," Xiao-Chen said softly, bowing her head, her hands gripping each other tightly in front of her. "If she had listened to Wan Qui, maybe things would have been different."   
    Mei-Ling's lips drew back from her teeth in a snarl. "Wan Qui... That old man; he can't given any advice! If your mother needed lessons on proper behavior, she should have come to me."   
    "Wan Qui is a wise elder."   
    Having grown up at her mother's knee, Xiao-Chen wasn't foolish enough to think that the matchmaker would so easily agree to make her a match. Ming-Ue was a brazen woman, given that courage after she had made an advantageous marriage and even had a beautiful daughter. It had never been clear to Xiao-Chen if her birth was before the beginning of her mother's dalliances or not, but it had always been an unspoken agreement between the married couple that both were able to have concubines. (Although, in Ming-Ue's case, she referred to them as 'lovers.') Her husband had brought his women to live in his house so that they would be within easy reach, while Ming-Ue had been more discreet with her liaisons. Living with all of that, Xiao-Chen had learned how to act -- and how _not_ to -- around others. If only she could convince the matchmaker to make a time to see her, she too could make an advantageous match as her mother had. Only Xiao-Chen would handle it quite differently.   
    "Mulan," Mei-Ling snapped. The girl scrambled to her feet, bowing politely even as a few grains of rice that had been caught in her skirt fell to the floor unnoticed. "Leave us."   
    Nodding silently, Mulan left the room as Xiao-Chen stepped toward the matchmaker. Song Mei-Ling was a honored woman in five villages, and she had worked hard at gaining that title back after Mulan's little fiasco. Now, it was time to prove herself again. And what better way to do that than to marry off the daughter of one of Shangqui province's most well-known concubines? If she could make an advantageous match for Xiao-Chen, it would only lift her in the esteem of others. Mei-Ling would be even more respected than she already was. 

*** 

    Reining in the white stallion at the gates of the Fa family home, Captain Li Shang swung down from the saddle and rang the gong to alert the family of his presence. An older woman, obviously the grandmother, pushed open the heavy gate with strength belying her looks. "Yes?"  
    Glancing around to make sure that no one else was approaching from within, Shang directed a wan smile her way. "Honored grandmother, might I speak with Fa Mulan?"   
    The woman frowned, squinting at him. "Who are you?"   
    "I am Captain Li Shang of the Imperial Army. I have come seeking Fa Mulan on a matter of great importance."   
    Eyes widening, the woman stepped back. "Mulan is at the matchmaker's home; she will be back shortly. Please, come in and wait. Fa Zhou is away, but myself and Li are here."   
    "Li?"   
    "Yes, yes, Mulan's mother."   
    Nodding silently, Shang followed her into the courtyard, tying the reins of his horse to a pole before giving it some food and water. Entering the Fa home, he took all common courtesies so that he didn't appear rude to them. Sitting with the grandmother and Li and a pot of steaming tea, he spoke to the women about his mission in the Shangqui province. Not too long ago, he had received a letter from a woman calling herself Song Mei-Ling, who had spoken of Mulan's impersonation of a soldier.   
    At this, Li and the elder woman turned pale, frightened for the girl's safety. Shang was quick to inform them that he hadn't come to persecute her; that he had, in fact, already known of the deception but had spared her life. He had come out of the fear that Song Mei-Ling would spread the news even so far as the emperor, which would surely result in Mulan's death.   
    Li greatly thanked him for informing them of the matchmaker's insidious actions and for not turning Mulan -- or 'Ping' -- in the moment it had been revealed to him. She would deal with Mei-Ling, because Li knew that it was the woman's jealousy over who Zhou had picked for a wife that had started her actions.   
    "I am sorry that my husband is not here, Captain Li, but Zhou has been called away to Qiao."   
    Nodding, Shang accepted another cup of tea. "I expect no special treatment, Fa Li. It is for Mulan's sake that I have come."   
    With a shrewd eye, the grandmother realized that perhaps there was more to Shang's visit than he was letting on. Did the handsome captain perhaps care for Mulan? Bowing out of the room easily, the woman made her way to the ancestral shrine not too far from the main house. Leaning against her cane, she looked at the small dragon statue sitting on a pedestal. Mushu -- the imposter who had helped Mulan pull off the charade for as long as she had. The little creature had been Mulan's rock when things had gotten tough, earning him a spot back as one of the family guardians. Closer to death than the others of the Fa family, the grandmother understood the ancestors and the guardians.   
    Hearing Li's tinkling laugh coming from the house, she reasoned that the woman was getting along well with the captain. Hopefully the captain would be a good match for Mulan, if they would have each other. It was sad to see the girl growing lonely; even more depressed after her father's recent rough treatment of her. Even with what she had to face, Mulan would grow into a respected woman, of that her grandmother was certain. Already she was beautiful, but in time she would be even more so.

*** 

    Fa Zhou nodded at Wan Qui as the man rambled on about a Buddhist monk who had written a beautiful tome of poetry. It was only when Ming-Ue's name was mentioned did he snap to attention. "Ah, yes, Ming-Ue loves this book," Wan Qui went on to say. "For hours, she reads it over and over, until I must tell her it is late." Chuckling, the man shook his head. "She is like a daughter I've never know; you would be well off knowing her."   
    "I have heard of Ming-Ue, and even seen her on a few occasions. She is well?"   
    "Yes, yes. I will never believe the awful things they say about her, so do not believe what you hear. Ming-Ue is a respectable woman -- you must believe that. Xiao-Chen, her daughter, even knows the truth of her mother's actions. Never would Ming-Ue stoop to taking lovers."  
    Zhou nodded in agreement, knowing inside that Ming-Ue was everything that Wan Qui believed she was not. The woman's confirmation of their meeting was enough to prove that. If she were not a village concubine, then she would have never agreed to a meeting after dark in her home. Zhou awaited that moment tensely, not caring for Wan Qui's conversation he had to endure. Wan Qui was a blind old man indeed if he could not tell that Ming-Ue was not the proper Chinese lady he believed her to be.  
    The old man rattled on about a specific poem that Ming-Ue had taken an interest in, about gaining wings to fly from the dreary world and land on a misty mountaintop. The poem, as Wan Qui recited, elicited feelings of tranquility, almost as if one could feel the soft mist of the water droplets hanging in the air on the mountain. Almost as if he were on the mountain described in the poem, Zhou felt the peacefulness descend into his soul.   
    Zhou wasn't a man who usually enjoyed poetry, but he had made it a point to purchase a rare poem from a monk in a temple in the foothills of a nearby mountain, just to gift it to Ming-Ue. Hopefully, she would enjoy it and accept it thankfully. Ming-Ue was a beautiful woman, most likely courted by many of the men of the village and even surrounding ones. Zhou counted himself lucky that he had gained her attention. Why an old cripple like himself had gotten such a woman's attention, he didn't know, but he was happy.   
    The day couldn't pass quickly enough, as he waited for the man's talk to wind down. Soon, he hoped, he would be in the warm arms of the beautiful Ming-Ue. Although Li had always been a faithful and devoted wife, he found Ming-Ue to be much more appealing. As the sun sank beneath the horizon, Zhou took his leave of Wan Qui's sumptuous home. Something more appealing awaited him at the home of Ming-Ue.  
    Carefully leading the horse to the home of the courtesan, Zhou left his inhibitions behind at Wan Qui's richly-appointed residence. Wan Qui was a respected elder, once a member of the emperor's counsel before he had left the Imperial City to live out his golden years in the sanctuary of his hometown. Ming-Ue had struck up a quick friendship with the man who had known her as a child, and his wealth of knowledge brought back from the Imperial City had seemed a world away to the girl who had seen only the town of Qiao.   
    Knocking at the door of the home, Zhou reminded himself that, although a courtesan who had married for money, Ming-Ue's lifestyle had declined in recent years. Her small home wasn't as large as his own, and as far as he could see, a courtyard was nonexistent. She didn't have a tomb for her ancestor's memory, because she had purchased the home out of money left from her husband's coffers. Wan Qui had spoken of Ming-Ue's monetary troubles after her husband's death. She had thrown out the man's concubines, foolishly depending on her own lovers to help her through the rough times ahead.  
    Ming-Ue's life had taken a rapid change, leaving her in a three room home, barely enough room to move about freely. She got baubles of no consequence and flowery words from her lovers, but nothing concrete that would help her with her life. Sending Xiao-Chen away had been necessary, and it would have happened even if the girl hadn't disapproved of her mother's lifestyle.   
    Zhou had learned all of this at Wan Qui's residence, and now it made him think twice about gifting Ming-Ue with a simple book of poetry. Surely she would need something more than a book of pretty words to help her in life. He had toyed with an idea on how to help her, but he wasn't sure if Ming-Ue would accept his offer. Only if she enjoyed his presence would he offer what he had decided. 

*** 

    Shang smiled politely at the woman before him, having come to appreciate Li's sense of humor and her entire being. Mulan's mother was truly an amazing woman, and he didn't think such things lightly. With Li's amazing sense of self, Mulan could only be twice as good since she was almost a carbon copy of the woman. "Mulan will be home soon," Li said, arranging the tea pot nervously. "It is possible that Mei-Ling works her extra hard today. If I had known of Mei-Ling's awful plans before…"  
    "You would not have sent Mulan, I know," he said softly. Used to dealing with roughhousing, tired soldiers itching for a fight, he wasn't quite sure how to act with Fa Li. She was unlike anyone he had ever known before, and he appreciated her for her frankness. He wanted to admit to Li that he hadn't come to Shangqui province only to contest Mei-Ling's note; he had also come just for the chance to see Mulan again -- this time without the armor and acting as herself.   
    "Mulan is a proper young lady," the grandmother said as she shuffled into the room. "It pained my heart to see her run off and impersonate a soldier. I am her grandmother, and I appreciate her spunk. But I feared that she would be killed by her captain."  
    Shang smiled softly, the action giving relief to the hard planes of his face. "When I knew of Mulan's deception, my first instinct was to kill her for treason. But I saw deeper, and I realized that she did so only to save her father."  
    "An awful reason!" the grandmother grumbled, gaining a look of reproach from Li. "Daughter, that husband of yours is a well enough provider, but he's awful to Mulan. Did you see the marks on her back even now? They will not fade with time; she is scarred for life."  
    Shang frowned at the woman's words. "What do you mean?"  
    The woman glanced at him, her shrewd eyes marking him for a man of dependency. "Should I speak out about my only daughter's husband? This family has become nothing that I would have expected when Li took him in marriage."   
    "Mother! Speak not of things that concern you," Li said tightly, a frown dancing at the corners of her mouth. "My marriage to Fa Zhou is not of your concern."  
    "It is when he causes my daughter and granddaughter unneeded pain!" the woman snapped.  
    Holding up a hand, Shang motioned for silence. Well-trained in the art of being a woman, the two quieted instantly at a man's command. "Speak more of this, honored grandmother. What does Fa Zhou do that is so displeasing to you?"  
    "Ah! So finally someone will listen to this old woman's words," she said softly. "When Li met Fa Zhou, I thought it to be quite an advantageous match, and I pushed her toward it. Song Mei-Ling, our matchmaker, wanted Zhou for herself. It was I who convinced Zhou to marry Li and turn away from Mei-Ling, and now I regret that. I thought myself a mother doing good for her child, but instead I pushed Li into an awful situation. Zhou is a man of violence and quick to anger. He did not hesitate to lash Mulan after she came from the Imperial Army, and he would do it again at the slightest provocation."  
    Shang did not like the idea of Zhou harming Mulan, but lashing was an acceptable form of punishment. As a battle-hardened captain in the Imperial Army, he couldn't show any pity for just one female. "Lashing is an acceptable punishment," he said, echoing his own thoughts. "My father even lashed me when it was needed. It is not so bad that Zhou punishes a disobedient child."  
    "My mother makes much of nothing," Li said quickly.   
    The older woman cast her a quelling glance. "This man must know!" she snapped. "Do not hide behind Zhou; he is an evil man." She cast her look back to Shang. "After his leg was hurt in service to the emperor, Zhou changed. At the beginning, he was a great man, and we were all proud of the match my daughter made. But after the injury, it all changed. He became mean; a man of harsh words and even harsher actions. He will not show it unless he is truly angered, and I fear that he takes concubines because my Li cannot please him as he wishes."  
    "Mama!" Li cried, scandalized. How could her mother speak of such a thing to a complete stranger -- a _man_!?  
    Shang frowned at the grandmother's words. If Fa Zhou was truly a tyrant as the woman made him out to be, it would not be wise for Mulan to remain in his household. He had heard Mulan's pleas not to send her home, that her father would beat her, but he had thought it was only a child's fear of being reprimanded. But now that the grandmother also voiced her concerns, Shang wondered if Zhou were truly an awful man as it was claimed. If he was, then they all should be removed from his presence. Shang had always heard that Fa Zhou was a respected man who had earned much respect after taking an injury in the emperor's employ. He had been in the Imperial Army, yes, but had earned the injury by protecting the daughter of a very important diplomat. Rumors had flown that he had started a romance with the girl, but nothing had ever been proven, and then he had left for his home in Shangqui province.   
    "Zhou has turned to a woman in Qiao for his pleasures!" the older woman cried. "You are blind if you cannot see it is why he has left for the town already. Before, did he have to go to Qiao more than once a year? Now, he goes twice in such a short time! Will you not see what is in front of your face, daughter?"  
    Getting to her feet, Li glared at the woman. "Quiet! You are so jealous, Mama. Can you not let me be happy? Zhou can be mean, but he will not take a courtesan to his bed! I am his wife, I--"  
    "You delude yourself," the older woman said before leaving the room, calling back: "I will go to the matchmaker's and summon Mulan. She has been gone long enough."  
    Sinking back to her knees, Li bowed her head so that Shang could not see her expression. "Forgive my mother," she said softly. "She does not understand that some things are better left unsaid. If Zhou chooses to take a concubine, I can have no say. As his wife, I am merely chattel."  
    Shang wisely said nothing, knowing that it was not his place to speak out about the woman's marriage. If her husband wasn't quite as she had expected when she had entered into the union, it wasn't Shang's place to speak of it. But when it affected Mulan, Shang couldn't hold his tongue. Zhou's treatment of the girl was legal, but it was frowned upon by those who felt that children -- especially women -- shouldn't be given such physical punishments. Those who felt that way would never speak up, of course, because it had been the emperor's law that such punishment was acceptable. To go against the emperor, in anything, meant death. 

*** 

    Mei-Ling looked over the girl meticulously, looking for any reason to reject her want of a match. Xiao-Chen was a beautiful girl, having gained that from her mother, but her attitude was beyond reproach. She was nothing like her mother in that respect, and it was so that Mei-Ling could find no reason to refuse to find the girl a match. There were many eligible men in the village of Yinfeng, and even in Qiao or other towns. For Xiao-Chen, it would be easy to find a husband. Coming to the matchmaker was only a formality, but Xiao-Chen hadn't wanted anyone to be able to find fault with her.   
     "Why do you wish for a husband?" Mei-Ling asked suspiciously. "It is odd that you have come to me now, after you took it upon yourself to move from your mother's home. You left Qiao and set yourself up here, showing that you have no sense of respectability. What man would want to marry a woman who lives by herself?"  
    Xiao-Chen lowered her eyes, bowing before the woman. "Honored matchmaker, I left my mother's household because I did not want to gain her reputation. Ming-Ue is a courtesan, and I have no wish to be such. I wish for a match, and an honorable husband that I can serve. My reputation so far is beyond reproach, and I wish for a husband to occupy my days."  
    "It is the wish of any well-bred Chinese woman to wish for a husband. But you have come to me, now, after you should have been married long ago. Why do you come now, girl?"  
    "I have come when time permitted. Please, honored matchmaker, I seek your assistance. A husband is what I wish for. Xiao-Chen is not a woman who wishes to grow old alone."  
    Mei-Ling frowned, rubbing at her chin. Mulan had left at her command, fixing a late dinner, so she wouldn't disturb them for fear of punishment. "Your friend, Fa Mulan, has found herself in a harsh situation. She is a willful girl, and it has gotten her a harsh punishment. Do you truly wish for a respectable life, at a man's side?"  
    "Yes."  
    The matchmaker was distracted by waiting for the captain from the Imperial Army to answer her note, but she would take on the case of making Xiao-Chen a match, if only for distraction. "I will find you a match, but only if you follow all protocol. Your mother taught you what to do?"  
    Chewing at her lip, Xiao-Chen shook her head. "Mama only said that the matchmaker would find me a husband when the time was right; when I was ready. Is there more I should know?"  
    "Do not bite your lip!" Mei-Ling snapped. "Mulan!"  
    The girl came in, bowing low. "Yes, honored one?"  
    "Xiao-Chen wishes for a match. I cannot take the time to teach the girl all she needs to know, and she has admitted that her mother taught her nothing of coming to me. See that she learns. You are dismissed for today."  
    Mulan and Xiao-Chen left the woman's home, not making any noise until they were far enough away. "I know nothing of meeting with the matchmaker!" Xiao-Chen cried frantically, catching Mulan's serene eyes with her own. "How ever did you survive it? She is so strict. What must I learn? Mama taught me nothing of this!"  
    Lowering her eyes, Mulan hid a giggle. "Xiao-Chen, you have told me that your mother is a practiced courtesan. If your future husband knew of this, he would never marry you. It is important that no one knows of your mother's reputation in Qiao, which is why your man must come from Yinfeng or somewhere other than Qiao. The matchmaker is very strict, and I have failed when I came before her. My life will be an empty one, without children or a purpose. But your life, it can be grand! We will take the name of your father, ignoring your mother's reputation. Your father, he was a grand man, was he not?"  
    "Rich, yes, but not so grand. He had much wealth, which is why my mother married him. But I cannot say he was well-respected." She paused. "Many times, I wish that Wan Qui could be my father. It was he who gained the emperor's favor and owns much wealth!"  
    Mulan nodded. "You are friends with Wan Qui?"  
    "Yes, many times in Qiao did I visit him and talk."  
    An idea began to form for Mulan, and she smiled at her friend. "It is simple, then! We will speak to Wan Qui, and _he_ will play the part of your father."  
    Xiao-Chen frowned. "I do not understand…"  
    "Mulan!"  
    She looked up at the call, eyes widening. "Grandmother!" The old woman hobbled toward her, leaning heavily on her cane.   
    "It is a long walk here, granddaughter. But I could not remain in that house a moment longer. Again, your mother denies the existence of your father's concubines."  
    Looking down, Mulan felt the tension rolling off the old woman in waves. She wasn't the sort of woman who would stand around while her daughter made a fool of herself. "You should not have walked here, grandmother. It is such a long way, and your bones already grow old and brittle from your long life. You must take care of yourself; I cannot wish to lose you already."  
    The woman smiled, the wrinkles in her face showing the age that wore upon her. "Fret not, granddaughter. There is someone at the house who wishes to speak with you."  
    Mulan frowned. No one would visit the house for her; she had no friends save Xiao-Chen, and she was standing at her side. "Grandmamma?"  
    "It is a young captain from the Imperial Army." Mulan's eyes widened. "He seems to have taken quite a fondness to you."  
    The activity around her seemed to stop as Mulan took in the woman's words. Shang was at her home, waiting for her! She looked down at herself, grimacing. She was in no shape to greet a man, having just cleaned endlessly for Mei-Ling. "But I am not ready to meet him!" she cried. "How can I face Sha-- Captain Li looking like this?"  
    "The beauty within you will shine through," the woman said. "But come, we will freshen you up at my friend's home here in the village so that he will not see you come into the home looking so dusty. Mei-Ling is a sly trickster, that one."  
    The small group headed a nearby house where the woman's friend lived, Mulan anxious to meet with the man who had kept her secret. 

*** 

    The chirping of the birds sounded abnormally loud to Mulan's ears as she sat in the garden with the well-dressed man. His face was as handsome as she had remembered; her heart sped up at the mere sight of him. "I am glad that you are well, Mulan," the man said, the rich baritone of his voice flowing over her. "Your mother spoke to me of your father's punishment. Does it ache badly?"  
    She shook her head. "The pain has fled; only the marks remain." Mulan wasn't sure if it was proper to be speaking of such a thing in a man's presence, but she did so. Having spent months with the man under his command, she felt freer with another person than she ever had in her entire life.   
    "Mulan…" Nervously, Shang took her hand, squeezing it within his own. "Forgive me for making you come back here. Had I known of Zhou's temper, I would have denied the emperor's commands and sent you to my own home. You would have been safe there, and 'Ping' would have been able to disappear."  
    "Ping is gone," she reminded him. "He was only in existence for the short time I remained as a soldier. Fa Mulan is now the only child of Fa Zhou, and it must remain that way. The emperor will no longer think on Ping; surely the feminine man did not cross his mind after he left the table."  
    Nodding in agreement, Shang studied the girl. Her face was averted, as a proper Chinese lady was instructed to do, and he smiled ironically. Here they were, alone in a garden, which should never be done unless the couple was married. (Even an engaged couple was not allowed a moment of privacy. Always a chaperone lurked behind the rice-paper screen.) And yet even with all of the breaches of proper society, Mulan still averted her eyes from his, as society demanded.   
    "I have thought long about you," he said softly. "Your face has lingered in my mind since you left the Imperial City, and I admit, I have wondered why you have no husband."  
    A rose flush crept up her cheeks. Nervously, patting at the bun at the back of her head, she smiled nervously. "I-I embarrassed myself in front of the matchmaker," she whispered. "The woman threw me out and said that never would I make a good match. Because of that, I fled Yinfeng and went to the Imperial Army in disguise to try to bring honor to my family. An advantageous match was out of my reach, which would shame the Fa family, so I wanted to bring them honor in a different way. And, for all of his harshness, I did not want to see my father suffer."  
    Shang understood a child's dedication to a parent, but he could not understand how Mulan would willingly give up her life for that of a man who had treated her so cruelly. Fa Zhou wasn't the respectable man people said he was; he was a tyrant among his family. He set out a good image among others, but behind the courtyard walls of his home, it was a whole different picture. Shang's own father had been an upstanding man, promoted to general for his spotless record. He had whipped Shang in moments of disobedience, but he had never taken it further than needed. Any punishment that was doled out was deserved, and Shang had understood that. But Zhou's punishment of his family was wholly undeserved, and Shang would see that it ended.   
    "Caring for your family is one thing, but taking it to such extremes is another. Would your father willingly lay down his life to save yours, or your mothers?"  
    Knowing the answer, Mulan looking toward the cherry trees in the distance. "No." Hands clasped tightly in her lap, she tried not to let her agitation show.   
    "Fa Zhou isn't the sort of man you want to risk your life for. I know that he is your father, but he does not deserve your respect. Don't give him any leniency, Mulan, because Zhou deserves none of it. You risked your life by going to the Imperial Army in disguise, all for a man who cares little for your safety."  
    "He is my father."  
    Family duty was a thing that couldn't be argued, even if the father was an unspeakable tyrant who cared little for the family who sacrificed it all. Shang knew that Mulan wouldn't be able to deny her father's needs. If the man were starving, she would give him her last scrap of food, leaving her own stomach empty. If he were about to walk into danger, she would go in his place. It was a son's place to do these things, but Mulan was the man's only child, and so she did them. Even if Zhou would never care about her self-sacrificing actions, Mulan would continue, only because he was her father.   
    Shang gripped her hand, forcing her to look in his eyes. "I do not what is between us, Mulan, but I wish for us to continue a relationship. Might I stay in your home so that we may get to know one another? No disguises, no lies, just us."  
    Nodding slowly, she smiled at him shyly, as a woman was taught to do. "I would be pleased by that… captain."  
    She had taken to calling him 'captain' as a nickname rather than a title, and Shang liked the sound of it. Although he would always prefer to hear the sweet sound of his name on her lips. Shang still hadn't figured out what the hold she had over him was, but he was quite beginning to enjoy it. Staying with her family would give him an edge on gaining her attentions, because he had come to admire her greatly. None of the women he had seen so far had attracted him in the way she did, and Shang found himself oddly wishing her to be his wife. Had he lost his mind? 

*** 

    Daylight crept over the horizon slowly, but already the Fa household was moving about. Shang had been staying with them for a week now, and during that time, Zhou had remained in Qiao, not even sending a message. Now, he appeared in the courtyard, alighting from a horse-drawn wagon. He had left the house only with his horse and a few essentials, and now he came back with a wagon laden with goods. Li frowned at her husband as he limped toward her, his cane still in the wagon.   
    "You have remained in Qiao for longer than expected, husband," she said stiffly. "What has kept you?"  
    Li didn't want to accept her mother's words about Zhou keeping concubines, because it too painful of an idea to bear. The husband she had married had changed, though, and she barely knew him anymore. Sharp eyes caught the movement as a female alighted from the wagon, walking up slowly to stand a pace behind Zhou.   
    "I have brought Ming-Ue here to live," the man said, pulling himself up to his full height. "She will reside here and will gain all of the privileges that you yourself have, Li."  
    Frowning, Li pinned her husband with a sharp glare. "You have brought me a maid, Zhou?"  
    Mulan, her grandmother, and Shang all gathered behind Li, looking at the new woman with curious eyes. Shang gripped Mulan's hand tightly, already knowing why the woman was here. Zhou had the look of a man besotted, and Shang didn't want Mulan to go through the separation of her parent's emotions that was sure to come.   
    "She is not a maid," the man said tightly. "Ming-Ue is a woman of beauty, and if anything, _you_ will act as _her_ maid. Is that clear, Li? She is my woman, and I expect you to treat her with all of the respect due to her."  
    At her husband's words, Li felt her world fall apart. Her husband had dared to bring his concubine into their home? Sadly, as his wife, Li was only chattel according to the laws and could not contest such happenings. Nodding slowly, she turned and shuffled into the house. Frowning at the man, the grandmother spit at his feet. "How dare you bring your concubine into my daughter's household? You are a disgrace!"  
    Zhou frowned at her, gripping Ming-Ue's hand and drawing her up to stand next to him. "Hold your tongue, old woman. It is not your place to say what I may and may not do in my own home. If you do, I will be forced to kick you out and punish you severely. Is that clear?"  
    Eyes snapping with ire, the old woman turned and walked into the house to comfort her daughter. Now that the women were out of the way, Zhou turned his gaze to Mulan and her companion. "Who is this?"  
    "I am Captain Li Shang of the Imperial Army," he said strongly, holding Mulan's hand. "I have come from the Imperial City to court Mulan."  
    Zhou's eyes widened. "Have you gone through the proper channels?"  
    "No, but it matters not. Everything is arranged, if only she'll have me."  
    Then the man realized something. "Mulan, why are you not at Mei-Ling's, helping her? It is your punishment for disobeying me! Must I lash you yet again?"  
    The girl held her head high. "I no longer work under Mei-Ling; that punishment has been dismissed thanks to Shang."  
    Zhou frowned at her, but noticed the way the captain was so possessive of her, and did not dare to confront him.  
    "Much has happened since you left, Father. I am sure Mama will not be so ready to tell you of the changes happening in Yinfeng now."  
    Turning on her heel, Mulan did the first act of disobedience toward her father since meeting Shang: she walked into the house without a proper dismissal. Ming-Ue looked at the man next to her. "I did not expect such a cold welcome."  
    "I will speak to Mulan of what has happened in Yinfeng in the week I have been gone," he said. "For now, let's get you situated here. Li will soon come to know her new place in my life."  
    Ming-Ue smiled serenely, walking at the side of the man who had brought her to a new life. She would miss her talks with Wan Qui, but little else concerned her about leaving Qiao. When Zhou had spoken to her of this arrangement, she had thought him a man out of his mind. But after she'd thought it over for a bit, she had realized just how wise it actually was. It would give her security and a life as a well-liked courtesan.   
    It had occurred to her only after agreeing to Zhou's proposal that Xiao-Chen would be in the same town. Facing her daughter wasn't something that Ming-Ue wanted to go through, but she had decided that she would meet with the girl and make her agree to act as if they did not know each other. Xiao-Chen would not want her life to get worse by having everyone in Yinfeng know that her mother was a married man's lover.   
    Entering the Fa house, Ming-Ue looked around at the residence. It was much larger than the one she'd left back in Qiao, and she would be very comfortable here. If only Li wouldn't take offense at her taking over the household. Normally, it was a concubine's place to be situated in a home somewhere in the village and taken care of by her benefactor, but in this case, Ming-Ue was elevated to the status of wife in Zhou's household. Fa Zhou did things quite differently than Ming-Ue had ever heard of, but she couldn't complain. It would give her a comfortable lifestyle while servicing a man of great stature.   
    The Fa household was busy, everyone preparing to face the day. None of them had expected Zhou to return from his trip in such a way, however! Shang sat with Mulan, comforting her. She had seen her mother's upset as the woman had fled to her room, the grandmother not far behind. "Everything will be all right," Shang told her. "It was only a matter of time before this happened; you knew that."   
    "But for my father to do such a thing… It's awful! How can my mother live here knowing that my father's concubine occupies her place?"   
    Shang shook his head. "Many arranged marriages go bad because the husband has taken a lover. It is not such a rare occurance."   
    For Shang, it was something that happened all too often, but for Mulan, it was a nightmare. "My parents cannot split up," she whispered. "Papa may be awful sometimes, but… Mama will be so heartbroken!"   
    He squeezed her shoulder to offer comfort, however slim. "I understand your fear. But it is a way of life."   
    "I only wish it wasn't a part of _our_ life. How can he be so unfeeling to Mama's concerns?"   
    "For now, Zhou only cares for his own pleasures."   
    Distracting Mulan from the presence of Ming-Ue wasn't easy, but Shang finally convinced her to help Xiao-Chen in her endeavor to gain a profitable match. Mei-Ling could do them that much of a service, at least. Mulan couldn't ignore the fact that her mother's position in the household was being shifted in favor of another woman, but she would help her friend. 

*** 

    Xiao-Chen smiled at Mulan nervously, looking down at herself. "You're sure I look all right?" The powder on her face itched, but Xiao-Chen reminded herself not to touch it. To make a good impression on Mei-Ling, she had to look her best. Mulan's teachings had been ingrained in Xiao-Chen's head until she was prepared to face the matchmaker.   
    Ming-Ue had spoken with her daughter at length after arriving in Yinfeng, and they had agreed that they did not know each other. Xiao-Chen had spoken to her of the plot to say that Wan Qui was her father, and Ming-Ue had agreed. It would be a good family to be born into, and surely Wan Qui would not argue with Xiao-Chen if he knew. The old man had always been quite fond of her.   
    The matchmaker would make a good match for Xiao-Chen and she would be able to leave her past behind. It greatly pleased Mulan to know that her friend would be taken care of. 

*** 

    **Notes**: *Qiao is a fictitious town I've created for this story.   
    *Yinfeng is also a fictitious town. 

    I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that no one hates me for the way that I have portrayed Fa Zhou. 


	6. Free Flying

"**Free Flying**" 

    Life within the walls of the Fa family household had settled into a comfortable routine for Ming-Ue. Zhou was a pleasant enough lover, considerate in all ways, even if he was a bit rusty in his techniques. Ming-Ue had never lacked for sexual partners, so she delighted in teaching Zhou about the areas in which he lacked. Li must have been a very staid woman to be content to suffer through his fumbling attempts. Perhaps Li had never broadened her bedroom horizons and so did not know of Zhou's shortcomings. Sad indeed for a woman to miss out on such pleasures. 

    Dressed impeccably in a ch'ang-p'ao* of silver brocade, Ming-Ue alighted from the sedan chair to view the expensive glass-wares of the market. She knew that she had only to ask and Zhou would hand over the money for anything she wanted. Although she enjoyed being the concubine of a wealthy war-hero, Ming-Ue hungered for something more. She had never been a patient woman, and marrying her husband had been for his fortune; nothing more.

    Taking Zhou's offer of stability had been a risk for survival, and if she was lucky, the men of Yinfeng would jump at the chance to share her bed and gift her with the baubles she had come to enjoy. The crafted baubles had never turned her head before, but now that the issue of survival was out of the way, she was free to enjoy a few material pleasures. If Zhou took affront to her taking other lovers, then he might dismiss her. Discretion was needed in this instance… Zhou was not like her dead husband; he would most likely send her away if he knew that she sought other companionship.

    Catching the eye of the merchant, she indicated a jade carving of a bird on a twig. "How much?" 

    "Ahh, you are interested in the jade bird," the man said as he came over, picking up the item. His eyes twinkled at the prospect of a sale, but he smiled kindly at her. "It is not much; not much at all for this beautiful item. You see the bird -- it's song is of freedom, but it fears leaving the branch that keeps it from falling to the ground and hurting itself. A good charm to give to a girl about to leave on her own."

    "How much?" she repeated, growing tired of the man's explanation. Telling her the price, Ming-Ue handed over the coins and tossed the carving to one of the servants who had carried the sedan chair into town. "Store this," she said, waving her hand negligently. "Perhaps this gift will help me win over Zhou's daughter." 

    Ming-Ue hadn't had a specific plan in mind when coming to Yinfeng, but she had expected that living with Zhou as her benefactor, life would be simpler. Renouncing Xiao-Chen as her daughter had been easy enough, and it had helped that the girl wanted no association with a known concubine. That was a shaming position of life, and there was not a girl who wanted to say that her mother had slept with men for a living.

    Sometimes Ming-Ue had dreamed of being accepted into the emperor's harem, but after a few years she realized that such dreams were foolish. Being the emperor's concubine would gain her much attention, little of it good. Living a quiet life in Yinfeng as Zhou's lover would be simple enough, and it pleased her. The only setback was his wife and child, but they could be overlooked. 

*** 

    Xiao-Chen leaned against the wall, feeling the heavy weight of the makeup on her face. Her feet were tired; her knees raw from kneeling in the matchmaker's home for so long. Her muscles ached from being tense for the last two hours during the rigorous process in which the matchmaker deemed her worth. Mulan's tutoring had paid off, and Xiao-Chen felt that she had done an admirable job under Mei-Ling's scrutinizing eye. 

    The ritual of getting herself prepared to meet the matchmaker had been a chore in itself, and thankfully Mulan had been only all too eager to help. Xiao-Chen had never seen anyone meeting with the matchmaker, because most respectable girls had kept far away from her -- at least in the village of Qiao. 

    "Why didn't you go to the matchmaker before, when I did?" 

    Cracking an eye open at her friend's question, Xiao-Chen closed it again quickly as the pounds of makeup protested at the small movement. "I didn't feel right about it," she said slowly. How could she explain that she had avoided the matchmaker because her mother was a courtesan? That was a shame that Xiao-Chen hadn't wanted to confront. Children of loose women just didn't get a respectable life after a tainted childhood. Xiao-Chen's childhood had been rife with depression and running from the insults that were thrown at her by the other children of Qiao.

    Mulan looked at her friend, who was slumped against the wall of her home, exhausted from the day's ordeal. Her own visit to the matchmaker had been full of tension and had ended in embarrassment. Song Mei-Ling enjoyed the tension-filled interviews in which she determined whether a young girl would make a suitable bride or not. It was very rare when a woman didn't get a match, but Mulan knew that her own shortcomings were responsible for that. 

    "Xiao-Chen," she said slowly, "When you are married and happy, do not forget me. I will die alone without a family, but at least I've been able to help you find yours." 

    The other girl frowned at her, wiping at the makeup on her face with a sleeve of the elegant ch'ang-p'ao she wore. "What are you doing?!" Mulan cried, reaching to her friend to still her movements. "Why would you ruin that beautiful outfit with the makeup? You have so few pretty gowns, remember." 

    "Maybe, if I get a good match, then I'll wear this at my wedding." Xiao-Chen shrugged. "Besides, it's not like it won't wash out." 

    Nodding, Mulan brushed at the stray hair that had fallen out of the bun of her hair. It had grown longer since her stint in the army, and she hadn't cut it since. Finding her femininity after posing as a soldier for so long was easy enough, especially with Shang courting her. She hadn't thought before that Li Shang would show any interest in her, especially since she had been only one of his soldiers for so long. But now, he had showered her with pretty words and loving glances… 

    Much of their courtship -- especially the way they met -- would be frowned upon by others, and it wasn't accepted in polite society. But Mulan didn't care, and neither did Shang. They knew how they felt, and that was all that mattered. At least to a dreamer like Mulan; Shang was more of a realist and wasn't willing to compromise his position as a captain in the Imperial Army. Their relationship would have to remain quiet for a time, at least until they were able to make it look as if they'd met by accident and arranged the marriage through the proper channels.

    The birdsong that could be heard reached Xiao-Chen's ears, and she smiled at the promise of bright days ahead. Somehow, the onset of spring always made life seem so much brighter and most commonly put people into a good mood. "Spring is the season for joy," she said thoughtfully. "Hopefully it will bring me a good husband that I can serve well."

    Mulan knew of her friend's desire to have a good family and be far away from the scandal of her mother's name, but it wouldn't be easy. So far, no one in Yinfeng knew of Ming-Ue's connection to Xiao-Chen, and that was the way it would stay. Whispers had run through the streets of Yinfeng about Captain Li Shang being in the Fa house, and many speculated about the announcement that had been made that he would marry Fa Mulan. To marry the woman who had embarrassed herself in front of the matchmaker? Foolish! 

    And yet… Many men of the village had seen the woman's beauty, but had not made a move because they believed she was not worthy of their time. If Song Mei-Ling's word was that Mulan was not a good wife, then it would behoove a man to keep away from her. When you were looking for a potential match, it was the matchmaker's word that influenced your choice of eligible women in your village. And for the men who depended on Mei-Ling to find them a bride… Well, Fa Mulan was off-limits if you wanted to make something of yourself someday.

    Walking to her home, Mulan watched two birds flying in the sky, their chirps reaching her ears and bringing a smile to her face. Somehow, she always enjoyed the on-set of spring. It was a time of new life, of celebration. Even if Ming-Ue was in her home now, it wouldn't stop her from enjoying the warm days of spring. Mulan felt sorry for her mother, not knowing how to keep Li from being encountered by the reminder of her husband no longer coming to her bed. It left the Fa household full of tension, especially when Ming-Ue walked around with a smug look on her face, sometimes not even bothering to dress completely. 

    If Mulan hadn't been raised to be such a demure girl, she would have thrown Ming-Ue out of the house already, especially when she flaunted herself in front of Shang. Her former captain had assured her that he felt nothing for her father's mistress, but sometimes it was hard for Mulan to believe him. Hadn't Zhou said that he wouldn't leave Li's bed during all their years of marriage? And now, he went to another's woman bed right under his wife's nose. 

    Li hadn't wanted to admit to Zhou's infidelities, but now she had to accept the truth. For her husband to do such a thing… Although it had been an arranged marriage, Li had felt a companionship with her husband that she doubted other couples felt. Was it so wrong that she had developed feelings for him? 

    Kneeling in the small garden behind the house, she worked with the flowers that had begun to wilt after a few days under Ming-Ue's unwatchful eye. The woman had expressed an interest in tending to the garden and Zhou had given her the chance, casting Li away from her own garden. But after it was proven that Ming-Ue wasn't really caring for the plants, she said that she had tired of it and so Zhou had granted Li her garden privileges back. Such an awful way to put it; "he had granted." Was Zhou now her keeper, so that she could do nothing without his consent? That was the way of many arranged marriages, but Li had always had much freedom while joined to Zhou. 

    But now, Ming-Ue had been granted much of Li's freedom, while Li herself was treated as more of a servant. Ming-Ue had even taken her bedchamber with Zhou, leaving Li to sleep in Mulan's room with the girl. Shang slept in the guest room, as he had since he had first arrived. Li was thankful for her mother's presence, because the strong woman's attitude helped Li to remember not to give up. 

    Hearing a shriek from inside the house, Li looked up to see Ming-Ue running from the doorway, her skirts held up around her ankles. Leaning against the wall near Li, she pressed a hand to her heart as she fought for breath. Getting to her feet, Li frowned as she moved toward the other woman. "What's wrong?" she asked, not really concerned for Ming-Ue. But her mother was in the house, and if there was something dangerous there… 

    "M-mouse." 

    Li frowned at the shaking voice, not sure she'd heard the woman right. "Excuse me?" 

    "There was a mouse, in the kitchen!" Ming-Ue repeated, gesturing toward the house. "Filthy vermin. Why do you not have Zhou keep them from the home? It is awful, how you let creatures run around. Are you mouse-girl, Fa Li? Pah!" 

    There was no mistaking the insult and censure in the words, but Li held her head high. "The creatures are not to be harmed. Mulan cares for them, and she would be heart-broken if one of her little friends was hurt." 

    Laughing mockingly, Ming-Ue glared at her. "Her 'little friends'? You spoil the girl far too much. Foolish woman! Why, I cast my own daughter out of my home when she got to be too much trouble. And yet you keep Mulan, after all she's done? Fool. If I had any say over the girl's lifestyle, Zhou would throw her out of this household, and that handsome captain of hers would come to _me_ instead. Do you hide under your covers as they are together in her room at night?" 

    Frowning at her, Li laughed in her face. "My Mulan is far smarter than that. She'll never take a man to her bed before she is married, and then it will only be her husband that she allows into her covers. You, on the other hand, were not taught well at all." 

    "Values," Ming-Ue sneered. "Your daughter will live to be lonely after Li Shang deserts her for a more beautiful woman who does not hide her charms. Perhaps that woman will be me if they stay here long enough." 

    So saying, Ming-Ue swept back into the house, calling for Zhou to get rid of the "filthy creature" that had disturbed her. Looking toward the driveway, Li watched as her daughter came up the path, met by Shang. As the two hugged, Li was reminded of the times when Zhou had done the same. But that had been a long time ago, back when he was still in love with her. Years of marriage and mistakes on her part had turned any love he may had felt into a desire to find another woman. Had Zhou ever really loved her? He had said the words during their courtship, of course, but that was expected of any couple. 

    Seeing Shang and Mulan so in love and so attached to each other left a gaping hole in Li's heart, especially now that Ming-Ue had taken her husband's attention and even the place by his side. _How have I lost so much_? she wondered as Shang and Mulan walked toward the house, hand in hand. Li had never noticed her dream-come-true life slipping away; hadn't even noticed as Zhou's love disappeared. Would it have made a difference if she had noticed? Could she have changed it, somehow? 

    "Mama!" Mulan called, waving to her with a smile. The smile faded as she got closer, seeing the sad look on Li's face. "Are you all right?" she asked slowly, almost afraid of what the answer would be. 

    Forcing a smile that she knew didn't quite reach her eyes, Li nodded at her daughter. "I am fine. Why don't you two go on inside? I think your father is getting rid of a mouse that has frightened Ming-Ue. Perhaps you aren't too late to save it, daughter."

    With a small cry of fear, Mulan ran into the house, expression frantic. Kneeling down next to the woman, Shang laid a hand on Li's, which was pulling the weeds away from her flowers. "Fa Li…" he said slowly. "I recognize the hurt in your eyes; it is the same that I saw on my mother's face when my father would leave for months at a time -- for war or women, it didn't matter. The hurt was always the same to my mother." 

    Li looked at him, seeing the caring in the young man's eyes. "How is it that my daughter was so blessed with such a caring man?" she said softly, thoughtfully.

    Shang looked at her, seeing how she attempted to mask the true extent of her pain. "I was raised at my mother's knee, because my father was gone so often. Only after he forced me to enroll in the army did I understand the life of a man. But my mother's lessons have never left me. I would never take another woman to my bed now that I have found Mulan. I pray that you believe me, kind mother." 

    Looking at him, her shock mirrored in her eyes, Li felt the man's kindness. "You are nothing like Zhou," she whispered. "Your love will not turn to hate… You will never use her love for you to hurt Mulan…" A distant smile appeared on the woman's face. "You are a good man, Li Shang." 

    He drew his hand back to his side, bracing himself against the cool dirt as he remained in a crouch. "We cannot always help what we have done in the past. I have been forced to kill innocent men, whose families surely cursed my name. Can I look you in the eye and say my hands are not tainted with blood? No, I cannot. But… I can tell you that my love for Mulan is pure." He paused. "Will it fade with time? I don't know, but I think that it will not. I cannot be certain… I have seen what can happen to even the strongest of loves, and if I said that I was confident in my ability to love her forever, I would be lying. To be truthful, I am afraid of what the future will bring." 

    Li frowned at him, lines appearing around her mouth. It hadn't been an easy life for her, Shang could tell that easily. And lately, her husband's betrayal had been what had hurt her the most. "You are not the sort of man to hurt Mulan intentionally," she said softly, nervously. Li couldn't be sure of anything concerning men and women these days, because she had believed that her relationship with Zhou was stable, and now she was mostly a servant in her own home.

    Ming-Ue had taken everything from her, and Li was afraid that Zhou would cast her out of the house because she'd lost her usefulness. Fa Li had always been a very devoted wife, but even that hadn't kept Zhou from turning to another. So where did that leave her? "Do not doubt yourself; you are stronger than you know." 

    When she looked up, it was to see Shang's back as he walked into the house, his words drifting away on the soft wind. The younger man was wise, most likely from being raised by his mother while his father was off to war. If Shang's mother had been responsible for his growing up years, then certainly he would never leave Mulan. And yet… Even if he _had_ been raised by his mother, it meant nothing when it came to his attitude and way of living. 

    Looking at the house where she had always felt so safe, so happy, she now only saw a place of sadness. A place where she wasn't welcomed. "How has my own home become a place I cannot enter?" she whispered. 

    Hearing the birds singing in the treetops, Li wondered at the beauty of spring. Why did it suddenly feel so cold, even though the sun was shining? 

*** 

    The heavy armor he'd donned to show his position in the Imperial Army weighed on Shang's body as he sat in Song Mei-Ling's parlor. Using the position of captain he had obtained by his brave deeds would hopefully remind the woman just who she was dealing with. Mei-Ling was a conniving, middle-aged woman who had no chance of her own personal happiness, so she strove to take it away from one who had embarrassed her. Shang had hoped to avoid another confrontation with the woman, but now found himself faced with her censuring look.

    "Captain Li Shang," she said, making his title sound like an expletive, "you have shamed the Imperial Army by announcing your courtship of Fa Mulan. Can you truly marry a woman who deceived the emperor? You will be betraying your country!"

    Frowning at her, Shang rose to his feet, towering above her. "You serve the village of Yinfeng as a matchmaker, and just because Mulan disgraced you does not mean that you can refuse my suit for her. You are the matchmaker for this village, nothing more. You cannot forbid me to marry Fa Mulan. And you will not oppose this match. Chi Fu informed me of your intentions to reveal Mulan's deception to Yang Ti. But you did not realize that I would care for Mulan and refuse you this privilege." 

    Getting to her feet, Mei-Ling looked at the man hard. "Do you renounce all that your father worked for? If you oppose me in this, and Chi Fu backs me up, the emperor will have you banished -- or killed alongside your dear Mulan."

    It was a threat that Mei-Ling made now, causing Shang's body to tense with the realization. This woman was far darker than Shang had suspected, and now she only wanted her revenge. "What do you ask of me?" 

    It wasn't for his sake that he asked this question; but for Mulan's. She couldn't afford the risk of more scandal, after her father taking a concubine into his home and casting aside his wife. A sinister smile spread across Mei-Ling's face as she saw that the strong captain had relented. A captain of the Imperial Army at her command… It was more than she had hoped for! 

    Seeing the evil-intentioned look in the matchmaker's eyes, Shang frowned as his fist clenched convulsively. Could he really give up his free-will just to help this woman? Mei-Ling frowned at him, weighed her options. There were so many things she could ask for from this captain.

    "Ghosts plague this woman," Mei-Ling finally said. "I have never known a moment's peace since I began to wish for Fa Zhou's love. Ever since Li gained that covetous position as his wife… Well, I've understandably been irritated. Since you are engaged to his daughter, I believe that you have much pull with Zhou. Is this not correct?" 

    A frown descended on Shang's face as he realized the older woman's intentions. Mei-Ling was a fool if she expected him to merely hand over the not-so-happily married man into a situation of sin. "I cannot command Fa Zhou to leave his wife or his mistress. How would you feel if you had married him, and he had taken another to his bed?" 

    "If he had married me, he would have never needed another woman," she scoffed. "It is not my problem if Li cannot satisfy her husband." Patting at her hair, Mei-Ling adopted a smug look. "Merely turn Zhou head my way, and I'll do the rest. Or… do you wish for the emperor to know what one of his captain's is up to?" 

    A sigh of irritation worked its way past his lips as he closed his eyes momentarily to rein in his anger. "You do not understand a man's mind," he said slowly. "So how do you expect me to make Zhou pay attention to you? He's already got two women on hand, and apparently he has no need for the one he has spoken vows with." 

    An enraged look entered Mei-Ling's eyes as she stared at the stubborn man before her. Captain Li Shang wasn't the sort of man to simply bow before her wishes, even if she did have a great amount of material with which to blackmail him. Why didn't he cower when she displayed her power to get Mulan killed? Taking a deep breath, the woman attempted to smooth away wrinkles around her eyes. "Don't ever think yourself above me, captain," she sneered. "Just because I am a matchmaker, stuck in this position for the rest of my life does not mean that I cannot move forward. And _you_ are going to help me with that." 

    "Me?" 

    Shang knew that the woman was slightly out of her mind, but to ask this… "Yes," she said a bit impatiently. "You are part of the Imperial Army; you can speak to the emperor on my behalf. Can't you get Yang Ti to accept me into a part of his court?" 

    Speaking to the emperor was hard in itself, but to be granted an audience with that special personage _and_ getting him to accept Song Mei-Ling into his court would be almost impossible. She was a middle-aged woman, nearing the age when she would be considered matronly if she hadn't already reached it, and her countenance was displeasing to look upon. Her attitude was sour and her anger was something to avoid. 

    "I'm afraid that the emperor is far too busy to accept new people into his court, in any position." 

    Shang's words were tentative as he wondered how long Mei-Ling would allow him to resist without coming outright and saying that she would never be able to leave Yinfeng or her life in the village. He knew that, as a matchmaker, Mei-Ling traveled to Qiao and other surrounding villages to help the young people there find mates. However, those visits depended on the kindness of the villagers who allowed her to stay in their homes while she did her work. 

    The life of a matchmaker wasn't the most glamorous, and it would be like a prison sentence for a girl who had dreamed of her own wedding and children. Her home in Yinfeng wasn't the most luxurious, because her money didn't come from a fixed income; it was only when she was able to get it from the villagers that she serviced. When a wedding went off without a hitch, sometimes she got a bonus for the work she did, and she used it for material possessions, and sometimes food. Getting a free dinner from a neighbor was usually the easiest way for a meal, and she practiced that often by reminding the Yeol family of how she had helped them find each other and make a profitable and happy marriage. 

    "You've used people for your own ends far too long," Shang said as he got to his feet. "And it stops now. You won't be able to blackmail Mulan because I will stop that. Your connections with Chi Fu won't do you any good. Is that understood? You do your work, you make your matches, but stay away from Mulan." 

    It was a threat made through gritted teeth, but after he issued it he got his feet and left the woman's home. Staring at the empty doorway, Mei-Ling's mouth gaped open like a fish. A man with rank in the Imperial Army had just turned her away; ignoring her threats. Unfortunately, her standing with Chi Fu wasn't as good as she wanted to make it out to be. The pretense of having the man's ear went only so far as when he was in Yinfeng and wished her company for the night. 

    As he left the matchmaker's home, Shang kept his steps measured as he headed back toward the Fa house and Mulan's welcoming arms. Sometimes he could almost forget that the very feminine and delicate girl was in actuality a trained soldier capable of killing a man with her bare hands. Even more amazing was the fact that the girl had fallen in love with him after he had treated her like a dog. Ping had seemed to be such a wimp; needing a strong hand to break him, and Shang had applied that. Now, he almost wished that he hadn't been so brutal on what had turned out to be the woman he would fall in love with.

    Feeling the heavy weight of the armor weighing on his shoulders under the oppressive heat of the sun, he wiped at his brow. Nearing the stable where he had left the white Imperial stallion, he tossed a coin at the boy who had given the horse some water and mounted its back, grinning as the boy tossed him a mock salute as he worked just outside the doors. Chuckling at the boy's eagerness to know about the army, Shang headed toward the Fa house. It hadn't been necessary to ride the stallion the short distance to town, but it had seemed to give him more leverage against Mei-Ling.

    Giving the horse its rein as they plodded back toward the Fa estate, Shang looked up at the robins-egg sky, shifting uncomfortably underneath the hard iron of the armor he'd donned. It had made an impressive picture to confront Mei-Ling and her accusations, but now it chafed against him in the heat of spring. Seeing the woman walking up the dirt path toward him, Shang frowned and slowed the horse upon seeing Li heading away from her home. 

    "Li?" he asked, watching her as she neared, a distant look in her eyes. 

    The woman looked up, finally recognizing her daughter's fiancé. "Shang… Was your meeting with the matchmaker successful?" 

    He frowned, seeing that the woman was trying to distance herself from her own thoughts. "In a way," he said slowly. "Mei-Ling has been told that she will not be able to blackmail Mulan in anyway. She will continue with her duties for the village until a suitable replacement can be found." 

    Nodding, Li patted at the upswept topknot of ebony hair on the back of her head that was held in place by lacquered chopsticks. Then hem of her outfit was dusty from her walk, but she barely noticed it and hadn't even felt the bite of the stones through her thin slippers. "Captain, there is something I wished to speak about with you," she said slowly. "I believe that Zhou's actions will hurt her emotionally; make her think that you'll do the same one day." 

    "I would never--" he hurried to protest, but he cut her off. 

    "I know, captain, but Mulan can't believe that if she gets the notion into her mind. Her father promised we'd always be a family, but… Well, you see how bad it's gotten." 

    Nodding at her words, Shang held a hand toward the woman to lift her onto the back of his horse, but she shook her head. "I'm going into town for some herbs to help me sleep. Zhou and Ming-Ue make much noise, and Mulan and I are right next to the room. The walls are paper-thin, and… well…" 

    Nodding, he showed that he understood. It was a bit uncomfortable to talk about such a thing with his betrothed's mother, but the woman was suffering badly. Her emotions were in a turmoil after her husband's blatant betrayal. "I hope that Mulan can move to your estate soon," she said slowly. "I don't wish to be separated from my daughter, but I believe it would be better for her. She needs to get away from her father… and Ming-Ue." 

    A scowl crossed Shang's chiseled face. It wasn't that he feared that Mulan could be frightened about the idea of intimacy because of what she heard, it was the fact that her father had no concern for his wife's or even his daughter's sensibilities. Did they really _have_ to be privy to the intimate sounds of he and his mistress after dark? Zhou was beginning to be a very despicable man to Shang's mind, and he would do almost anything to get Mulan away from him.

    "If Mulan does come with me, so will you and your mother," he said, obviously shocking the woman. "I couldn't bear to leave the two of you in such a miserable situation." 

    Bowing her head, the woman refused in the familiar soft tone she always used. "My place is with my husband."

    Li's words showed that she hadn't lost all respect for the man. Or perhaps she had a twisted sense of love for the man who treated her as a servant. Whatever it was, Shang knew that she couldn't survive in the conditions that had arisen in the Fa house. She was too good of a woman to be stuck with a man like Zhou, and Shang even hesitated to wish the man's uncaring attitude on a woman like Mei-Ling. His mother would resent the arrival of three unknown females into her domain, but that couldn't be helped. Mulan, her mother, and her grandmother all deserved to be free of Zhou's cruelty. 

    "I should go on to the village now," Li said softly, eyes drifting to the roadway beyond Shang's mount. "There's only so much daylight left, and if I'm late, Zhou will grow angered. He wishes his tobacco before dark. This new habit he has gotten… I fear it sometimes." 

    Shang frowned, gloved hand flexing against the reins he held loosely. "Why would you fear something as innocent as tobacco?" 

    The woman looked away again. "Sometimes, it's like I don't know my own husband anymore. Why would he suddenly start smoking a pipe after dinner? Surely it is Ming-Ue's doing. But what can I do? I am only a servant now; I'm not even a wife!"

    After finishing her goodbyes, Li hurried off in the direction Shang had come from. Staring after her, he frowned as he turned around this new information in his head. Zhou had begun to smoke a pipe after dinner, which was normally a habit only for the well-off. Was Ming-Ue attempting to drain him dry, leaving him in the dust after she had her fill of the life he could give her? There was only so much a man like Zhou could give her, with his income coming only from monthly stipends he got for serving in the Imperial Army. 

    Ming-Ue was the sort of woman who, not depending on pretty baubles or material possessions, needed more of a stable life. A courtesan with that sort of survival instinct, where she drained a man of everything he possessed, was to be feared. Unfortunately, a man didn't realize what she was until he was lying broken and battered in his parlor, living a lonely existence because everyone had ceased talking to him. Shang didn't particularly think that Zhou deserved such an outcome, but he _had_ been awful towards Mulan, and that was before Ming-Ue's arrival… 

    As he neared the house, he heard an uproar that concerned him, but he chuckled to see that it was only Mulan, chasing a chicken for the night's meal. Leaning against the fence after he stabled his mount, Shang wondered at the simplicity of the scene. If he hadn't just spoken with Li; if he hadn't been mulling over his own concerns about Zhou's new attitude, he would have thought it was merely a daughter getting dinner ready for her mother and father. Feeling a warmth in the area of his chest, Shang knew that Mulan's presence was something that he enjoyed in life. If she hadn't impersonated a soldier, he might never have met her… Fate was so tricky sometimes.

    "Shang!" Calling out happily, Mulan smiled and brushed aside a sweat-slickened strand of hair that had fallen over her face. "I didn't think you'd be back already. Did everything go okay?" 

    He shrugged, moving to embrace her after taking off the last of him armor. Glad to be free of the restricting iron, he hugged her tightly. "Everything is well," was all he would say of the situation. Stepping back, he gestured at the bloodied body on the ground, smirking at the feathers caught in the ebony tresses of the girl's hair. "Had a fight for dinner, hmm?" 

    Blushing, she brushed at her hair, trying to pick out the bits of hay and feathers that had found their way into the strands. "Uhmm… Sort of," she said slowly. "Ming-Ue requested chicken for dinner, and we didn't have any already dead."

    Shang frowned, shaking his head. "Where is she?"

    "Inside." Grimacing, Mulan rubbed at a place on her arm she had rubbed raw in the dirt when diving for the squalling chicken. "She gave me some kind of bird statuette; probably to get on my good side. I really wish she'd just understand that she's my father's mistress; she means nothing to me." 

    Shaking his head, he studied her. She was far removed from the trainee he remembered yelling at, and summarily dismissing before being proved wrong about his snap judgment. "You were always a puzzle," he murmured, gaining an inquisitive look. "I'm glad that I met you, Fa Mulan. Life is never boring when you're around." 

    She grinned at his words, and Shang was struck by how much of a child she looked, with dirt smudging her face and chicken-chasing debris stuck in her hair. "Xiao-Chen had some news earlier," Mulan said slowly.

    "Oh?" 

    Nodding excitedly, Mulan grinned at him. "She says that Mei-Ling found her a match; a man from the next village. She's going to meet him tomorrow…" Mulan smiled nervously, shrugging. "I am not sure if it is a good match, but if Xiao-Chen is happy, I cannot stand in the way of this." 

    Shang frowned at her words, hearing the tone. "Why would you disapprove of Xiao-Chen's match?" 

    "I can't explain it. But wouldn't you be nervous about Mei-Ling's choice, since she hates me and Xiao-Chen is my friend?" 

    He was skilled in the arts of war, but Shang had no experience when it came to a woman's betrothal. He had always made it a point to stay away from marriage-minded women, but that had been before he had met Mulan. Meeting her, so much had changed for him and it almost seemed as if his life before her had been a dream. Making the rank of captain had been the highest point in his life until Mulan had entered the training camp. The mist hanging at the base of the mountain had seemed to open up, depositing a feminine-looking young man at the edge of the camp. 

    "Be wary of those who have reason to hate you," Shang told her, looking into her eyes. 

*** 

    The conversation around the dinner table had been stilted, which was odd in itself when most meals went by with not a single word spoken. Only Zhou's query of whether or not Li had obtained his tobacco had broken the tense silence, followed by the positive response. Now, after the food had been consumed, Zhou relaxed and smoked the tobacco that Li had purchased. 

    Ming-Ue sat at his right, the ever-present smug look in place as the smoke from Zhou's pipe drifted past her face. Did she revel in changing Fa Zhou into a man that none of them knew? Mulan watched as Ming-Ue sipped at the remains of her tea, an obviously-faux look of contentment on her face. Or perhaps she was content -- she had managed to worm her way into the highest womanly position in the Fa home and she had Zhou bowing to her every command. 

    The elderly grandmother watched Ming-Ue with shrewd eyes, knowing of the woman's tricks. If she thought to oust Li from her rightful position as Zhou's wife, she had better think again. It was well-known that even if a man took a mistress, no matter how much he preferred her over his wife, she would never rise above the position of a woman of sin. But Zhou had broken convention by bringing the woman into the home, so perhaps one day soon he would make such an announcement that would turn Li from her own home. 

    Li had never been on her own, having married Zhou right before moving from her parent's home, so living without the stability of a man would have an adverse effect on the woman's mental health. However, her mother had lived many years without a man's aid and it wasn't as hard as some made it out to be. 

    "I've heard stories of a woman called Xue-Fang, here in Yinfeng," Ming-Ue said slowly. "People say that she is very good with herbs. Have any of you heard of her?"Mulan looked at the woman, then hid a smile behind her hand. "We know of Xue-Fang, and we have spoken with her many times. Do you wish to know her?"

    Ming-Ue stared at her. "Yes, I would like to speak to her about some herbs to prevent child conception. Children are so much of a bother, and I just don't want anymore. Surely this Xue-Fang will share my views and be able to give me what I need." 

    Li fixed her gaze on the younger woman who had taken her husband. "Xue-Fang is my mother."

    A tense silence descended over the table, broken only by Xue-Fang's rough laughter. "My name is never mentioned in this home, so it is likely that you did not know." 

    Ming-Ue wasn't the sort of person to blush, so she did not, only fixing the older woman with an icy stare. "I'm sorry for the mix-up," she said stiltedly. Looking at Zhou, she placed a slim hand on his arm. "I gifted Mulan with the jade bird today. How did you like it, dear?" 

    Looking up from where her gaze had been fixed on the empty place in front of her, Mulan smiled tensely. "It was fine. Thank you." 

    Shang could read the tenseness in his intended's voice, and he cast a glare at Ming-Ue. "Mulan enjoyed the gift very much, and it will be useful if the blessing is true. Soon, I take her to my mother's estate." 

    Zhou looked at him sharply, lowering the pipe level with his chest. "What are you talking about? Mulan is not going anywhere. The marriage isn't even--" 

    "The marriage ceremony will be at my estate. My mother would wish to be there, and you have no place there." Indrawn breaths were heard around the table. 

    Zhou glared at him, getting to his feet and listing to one side as the pain in his injured leg started up from sitting on the floor. "How dare you? I will be at my daughter's wedding! You cannot forbid me from attending Mulan's nuptials." 

    Li shook her head, getting to her feet as she fixed her husband with a sharp glare. "Zhou, you have removed yourself from this family by bringing that woman here! How dare you consider yourself privileged to go to Mulan's wedding? She doesn't need you there, bringing her down. Once we leave with Captain Li, you will have no contact with any of us." 

    Staring at her, Zhou shook with anger. "You are my wife! You cannot just leave." 

    "Yes, I can." Li's voice was calm, belying her inner anger. "I stopped being your wife the moment Ming-Ue entered your bed. Tomorrow we will leave with Shang and there is nothing you can do." She paused, glancing at Shang. "Tomorrow is all right, isn't it?" 

    "Of course." Quickly, Shang calculated what he would have to do to get them all prepared in time and decided that it was doable. 

    It would be better to get Li, Xue-Fang, and especially Mulan, away from Zhou before he could anymore damage. If the man protested, Shang would use his status as captain to take them away from the Fa home. Sometimes he wanted to hit Zhou for his actions and uncaring attitude, and if he didn't leave soon, he just might. 

*** 

    **Author's Notes**: *The ch'ang-p'ao is a one-piece garment extending from the shoulders all the way to the heels. 

Xue-Fang means "snow fragrant." 

I'm sorry if any of the Chinese culture used here is wrong. 


	7. Freedom from Myself

"**Freedom from Myself**"

    The rented carriage that drew closer to the Li family estate carried within it Fa Li, Xue-Fang, and Mulan. Riding beside them on an Imperial stallion was Captain Li Shang; a man anxious to get home and to have his wedding finished. It was still unclear if Zhou would attempt to follow them, but since they were in sight of his ancestral home, Shang doubted that the man would be that foolish. Stupid enough to bring his mistress into his home, yes, but not crazy enough to chase down a captain in the Emperor's Imperial Army and demand that he return his wife and daughter.

    Zhou's actions had left his life in the state it was in, and he would have to be content with only Ming-Ue for company. There was no room in Shang's heart for compassion for the man after the way he had treated those he had claimed to care for. "How much further?" 

    Hearing Mulan's voice, he moved next to the carriage and gestured to the estate that they were almost to. "Do you see? This is my home; you will meet my mother soon." 

    Fear flashed in Mulan's eyes momentarily before it was masked as the girl leaned back against the seat, and Shang had to wonder if he had seen it at all. Was Mulan truly frightened about meeting his mother? He supposed, though, that no matter how strong a woman was, and despite the fact that she could look at the whole of a bloodthirsty army of Huns without flinching, she would still feel fear at meeting her future mother-in-law. 

    He was glad to see his mother standing in the doorway, and as he helped Mulan and her family from the carriage, he felt the burning, curious gaze of his mother burning into his back. "Mother," he finally said as he stepped forward, "this is Fa Li, Xue-Fang, and Fa Mulan." A pause. "Mulan is the woman I plan to marry." 

    The tightness around his mother's face showed her disapproval, but she nodded regally. Disguising her true emotions was simple, for every woman learned it at a young age. Having her husband dead gave her much more freedom than another Chinese woman would have, and she relished it. "I am Na-Qi." 

    Mulan's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but she showed no other emotion as the older woman studied her skeptically. Everyone in China had heard of Na-Qi; a woman of dignity and refinement who could spin tales as no other. "So, you wish to marry my son." 

    Mulan nodded. "I wish to marry Captain Li Shang," she said, holding her head proudly. Mulan had faced hordes of angry Huns; she wouldn't allow one woman to bring her to her knees. "I will make you proud to call me daughter." 

    "How?" Na-Qi snapped quickly. "I have heard the rumors, Fa Mulan. Even in this place, I know of your disgrace at the matchmakers." 

    "Mama, please." Shang stepped in between the two, always the voice of reason. They would get settled, and then all answers would come. Na-Qi did not trust the woman who had taken her son's heart, and she resented letting her into her home. And yet, wasn't that the way of all mothers with their first-born son? 

*** 

    Entering the courtyard of her home, Xiao-Chen read the letter from her suitor, who had come to be quite a great man. And wonder of wonders -- he lived in the same village as Li Shang! Xiao-Chen was sure that the matchmaker had no idea of Mulan's location, or she wouldn't have given them such a chance to still be friends and living nearby each other.

    Mulan had sent two letters in the three months she'd been gone, and Xiao-Chen had asked a scribe to teach her how to read and write so that they could keep in contact. The scribe had balked at first, because it was not a woman's place to read and write frivolously. However, after a bit of cajoling, he had been persuaded to give her lessons and Xiao-Chen was quite proud of herself. Reading about how Na-Qi tried to make like unbearable for Mulan (and the funny ways in which Mulan retaliated) left Xiao-Chen missing her friend terribly.

    Even more dear to Xiao-Chen than the letters from Mulan were the notes from her fiancé, Long-Shen. Soon, he would come to Yinfeng and they would return to his hometown. It was with bated breath that Xiao-Chen learned that the Li family -- of which Captain Li Shang was a part of -- had helped Long-Shen's family during rough times. 

    After making his own fortune, Long-Shen of the Lok family had shown himself to be on par with Shang of the Li family. They had always been friends, but now they were able to say that they both had many great accomplishments. While Shang had made his in war, Long-Shen had made his in farming. While peasant farmers were looked down upon, Long-Shen had made it a position to rise to in his village of Shei'rah. 

    A common household word in Shei'rah and surrounding villages was "Lok rice," which translated to "Happy rice." Everyone knew that the rice from the rice paddies owned and operated by the Lok family -- namely Long-Shen -- had the best rice for many _li_. If you didn't have some Lok rice for a daily meal, or at least for one of the important festivals, then you were very poor and your name did not bear mentioning. 

    Hearing all of this, Xiao-Chen wondered if Long-Shen told the truth. Could the rice from his farm truly be so different from rice everywhere else? Asking Mulan, she had been assured that, yes, Shang's friend was very popular in the rice trade. Armies had fought for the 'happy' rice when they had to go on a long trip, but it was Li Shang's regiment that gained much of it. Long-Shen had never forgotten how the Li family had helped his own, and he never would. The friendship of Li Shang and Lok Long-Shen was ever-lasting. 

    Long-Shen had spoken of Li Na-Qi, saying that she was indeed a harridan when she had to be, but otherwise quite nice. Since Xiao-Chen hadn't had a letter from Mulan in a time, she decided that either Na-Qi had worn her down and made her life too miserable to take brush and ink to rice paper, or Mulan had found a way to work with Na-Qi and they were getting along famously. (Xiao-Chen didn't know which to pick, since Mulan was very stubborn. Long-Shen had no answers on this, either.) 

    A line in the latest letter from Long-Shen gave her reason for pause: 

    _Dearest Xiao-Chen, we've talked thusly for so long, and our one meeting under the matchmaker's watchful eye was not enough for me. Will you come to Shei'rah, so that we might be married? My dearest friend, Li Shang, has joined himself with Fa Mulan, who you say is your friend, and they could not be happier. Might we try this, as well? _

    Nervously, Xiao-Chen's hand went to smooth down her hair, although she knew no one could see her in the sanctuary of her courtyard. Go to Shei'rah and marry him, just like that? She cared much for Long-Shen, and she knew that happiness that Mulan must be feeling. But to leave Yinfeng and go to a man's embrace? It seemed almost too good to be true. 

    Ming-Ue had always told her daughter that she would never gain an advantageous match, and Xiao-Chen had believed that, seeing her mother's situation. But Lok Long-Shen wanted her for wife! A man who was so refined and successful. Dare she even hope? Even Fa Zhou would never had expected such a thing! And the man had lost himself in misery lately, contenting himself with rice wine and Ming-Ue's beauty, when she would have him.

    Lately, Ming-Ue had rejected Zhou in her bed, having instead men from the village who didn't drink themselves into a stupor before coming to her so that they could pretend she was the wife who had left. For that was what Zhou did -- he would find the bottom of a bottle of rice wine before going to Ming-Ue's room at night, when he was able to pretend that she was Li. Ming-Ue, horribly proud of herself, always rejected Zhou at these times. She was confident enough that if he cast her aside, she could just as easily find another man in Yinfeng. 

    Xiao-Chen didn't want to know of her mother's situation, but it came to her in the form of gossip. Leaving Yinfeng would be best for her, and she would find her happiness in marriage to Long-Shen. A loving husband and a best friend awaited her in the village of Shei'rah, and she would do anything to reach that place. 

    Before meeting Long-Shen, and hearing of Li Shang's home, Xiao-Chen had known nothing about Shei'rah, but it seemed to be a sort of paradise. A place where she could be happy; content in a life that would have no shadows of growing up under Ming-Ue's tutelage. The life of a Chinese woman, especially one whose mother was a prostitute, wasn't easy at all. It had taken much hard work for Xiao-Chen to rise to the rank that she had now, and a marriage to Long-Shen would only bring a much better life than any other could hope for in her same position. 

*** 

    As the wife of Li Shang, Mulan got a measure of respect as she went around Shei'rah for her daily duties. As she got the tea set to replace the chipped one that Na-Qi had been using, Mulan looked around the store at the friendly faces. She had made a few casual acquaintances as Shang shown her around the village and introduced her to people, but none had truly made an impression except for Lok Long-Shen, who she now knew to be Xiao-Chen's betrothed. 

    The ceremony of her marriage to Shang had been a simple one; mostly for Li and Xue-Fang's benefit than anything else. Mulan would always remember it as one of the best days of her life, however. 

    "Mulan!" 

    Hearing the semi-familiar voice, she turned to see the broad form of Long-Shen, and she smiled placidly. "Long-Shen," she said as she bowed respectfully. "My husband is at the estate if you wish to speak with him." 

    "It's you I wish to have a word with." 

    She paused, looking at him. "Me?"

    A nod. "Please, Li Mulan, speak with me for a few moments. We can walk among the cherry trees that stand at the bank of the river." 

    Mulan was so surprised at being called by the surname of Li that she allowed him to accompany her to the river path. "I have come across a problem," Long-Shen said. "I wish to marry Xiao-Chen, but how can I ask her? I was a peasant as I grew, and it is only recently that I have made my fortune. Can I really put such a burden on her beautiful slim shoulders?" 

    A smile appeared on Mulan's face, giving her the appearance of an angel. "Long-Shen, how can you doubt yourself? 'Lok rice' is wanted far and wide! How can you think that Xiao-Chen will not care for you? If anything, it should be she who is worried that you will not accept her because of her mother." 

    Long-Shen frowned. "I would never presume to reject Xiao-Chen. She is a beauty; I will be a fool to turn away such an angel. You are her friend; can you help me win her favor?" 

    "You do not have to work to get her love. I believe my friend is already enamored of you." 

    The conversation went on for quite some time in this matter, until Mulan was forced to leave and get back to the house so that the afternoon's tea might be served to Xue-Fang in a new tea set, instead of one that was chipped and stained by Na-Qi not caring for it as she should. 

    As she walked along the pathway to the Li estate, Mulan noticed the absence of carts along the roadway. Wasn't it time for the road to be busy with people pushing to get to the market, or back to their homes because there was work to be done? As she entered the gates of the Li home, she looked at the doorway where a uniformed soldier was just leaving. The door closed as Shang retreated back into the house, but Mulan had seen enough. 

    Rushing into the house, barely conscious of the fragile package she held, Mulan waited for her husband's words. His look of solemnity was overshadowed by the smug look that Na-Qi wore in the background. "What's going on?" she asked, eyes wide. 

    Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Shang moved to stand in front of her. Taking her hands after passing the package to his mother, he smiled softly. "Mulan… There's been a development in the Imperial City." Her blood ran cold at the possible meaning of those words. "Chi Fu has bent the ear of the Emperor, and he is sending troops to bring you to the palace. They have planned execution at dawn, for charges of high treason and impersonating a soldier." 

    "No…" The word came from her in a single breath, and she stepped back, shaking her head in denial. After her life had become so perfect, was she really being sent to prison? "You're my husband; you have to make them stop!" she cried. "Can't you stop this? You're a captain, surely that will change Yang Ti's mind. Didn't he care for your father?" 

    Sadness floated in Shang's chocolate-brown eyes. "Of course Yang Ti cared for him, in a political sort of way. You've got to understand, Mulan, that the emperor can't just pick and choose who lives or dies. You knew the risks going in. Are you truly not so brave; did you lie to me about facing death head-on?" 

    "Not like this," she moaned, sinking to her knees, tears beginning to track down her face. "How can they sentence me so quickly? No trial, nothing…" 

    "Politics," was all he would say. Shang's voice sounded to Mulan as if it were coming down a long tunnel, but he kept talking. "Fleeing from this place is your only chance. Do as I say, and perhaps you will be spared death. Do you understand? We must act quickly, to escape Yang Ti's wrath." 

    Na-Qi was understandably upset at all of this, but Shang threatened her if she dared to speak of it to anyone. Despite Shang's obvious care for his mother, it didn't matter when his wife needed to be kept safe. 

*** 

    I fled that night, in the cover of darkness. It may sound cliché, to had left only to escape my own execution, but I believe we were all the better for it. My mother and grandmother, of course, when questioned said that they had believed me to be asleep in my room, with my husband. Shang had conveniently been called away for an emergency in the village at the Lok estate, and the word of two such upstanding men could not be argued, even by Yang Ti himself. 

    I'll never pretend to understand just why my life has ended up like it has, but I believe if I hadn't been met by this adversity, I never would have grown in such a way. I regret having to leave Shei'rah, for it had been as a paradise. But not long after I fled the village, my husband joined me and we traveled to Japan. Getting lost in the crowds of Kyoto was easy enough, and we have made a life here, where our son will grow. 

    The letters from my mother and grandmother keep me from getting too homesick, and I was glad to know that Xiao-Chen had found her happiness with Lok Long-Shen. It is now twenty years since I left Shei'rah and, although Kyoto is not the paradise I found in that long ago village, I am happy enough. I long to return to my homeland one day, to see for myself how things are progressing but for now, I keep to my small tea house that we have set up in Kyoto. It is a pleasant enough business, and I want for nothing. 

    Hearing friendly Chinese-speaking voices outside my window is enough, for now. I only pray that the rest that I have known have found the joy that I have. 

*** 

    **Author's Notes**: It was a short chapter, I know. But I just finished "Memoirs of a Geisha" (great book, by the way) and this sort of came out. ^^;; "China's Flower" is finished. I hope that you all enjoyed it and that I have not (although I am sure that I have, in some way, with this ending) disappointed you. 

    Maybe, if I get the time and if anyone wishes it, I'll do a story for Lok Long-Shen and Xiao-Chen. Anyone interested? ^^;; 


End file.
